


VLD: The Seven Lions (Introduction)

by thefireturtlepurplepaladin



Series: VLD: The Seven Lions [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefireturtlepurplepaladin/pseuds/thefireturtlepurplepaladin
Summary: Seven people grew up being different from the others and being hurt from the others for who they are. They grew up dreaming of being in the stars. Deep inside them, they hide lions that are not afraid of anything and will do anything to protect their loved ones. Those people are Keith Kogane, Lance McClain, Takashi Shirogane, Eleftheria Basaiou, Ahmet Balt, Pidge Gunderson, and Hunk Garrett. Six men and one woman. This is how they grow up dreaming about the stars........





	1. The Black Paladin: Shiro

*Osaka, Japan*

"Okay..... Who's gonna be the leader?", a 13-years-old boy asked.

"How about Takashi?", a 13-years-old girl asked.

"Takashi, what do you think? Wanna be the leader?", the little boy asked.

A 13-years-old, dark-haired, dark grey-eyed boy stood up from where he was sitting and approached his two friends.

"Fine. I'll be the leader. And please, call me Shiro.", Shiro said.

"So, what game shall we play?", the leader of the other team asked Shiro.

"How about football?", Shiro suggested to his friends.

"Sounds good.", a child said and all the other children agreed with them.

"Okay, team....... Come here to make our plan.", Shiro said to his team and they all gathered making a circle.

Shiro looked at the other team who was already in a circle and were making their plan to win the game and then looked back at his team having made his plan in his mind.

"Okay. Matso, you will take Hakaru. Asao takes Akiyo. Chie takes Daichi. I will take Eiko and Adam you will be the goalkeeper.", Shiro said and a tanned boy wearing glasses (Adam) looked at Shiro.

"Shiro, are you sure? Adam isn't the best goalkeeper. They're gonna beat us.", Chie said to Shiro.

"Chie is only a game. We're not taking part in World Cup. Even if they manage to beat us, it doesn't matter. What matters is that we are going to enjoy it and have fun. And I believe that Adam can do it.", Shiro said and looked at Adam.

"Takashi....... I'm not sure........ Maybe the best I can do is step aside for the team.", Adam said.

"Adam, calm down. We have been practicing the whole summer and I believe in you. You gotta believe in yourself. Besides........ We're a good team together.", Shiro said to Adam.

Adam now was a blushing mess.

Adam had moved with his parents from the USA in Tokyo for a new life. The first week, it was a little hard for him since he didn't know Japanese and the children and his classmates were bullying him for not being Japanese and being black. One day, when some kids were making fun of him, Shiro appeared and supported him. When the two boys locked their eyes, they saw the future in front of them. Since that day, Shiro and Adam have a crush on each other and neither of them knows that they like each other. And of course, they're friends and inseparable.

"Hey, guys..... Are you ready?", Eiko asked while Adam and Shiro were staring at each other.

"Not yet. Wait till the two lovebirds stop staring at each other.", Matso said.

"What?!", Adam and Shiro screamed at the same time.

"I don't have a crush on him!", the two boys said at the same time.

"Whatever........ Will we play?", Asao asked.

"Yes.......", Shiro said.

All of the children took their places and got ready to play football. Shiro was the first line in front of his team and turned to look at Adam who was shivering from fear. Adam looked at Shiro and the dark-haired boy winked his eye to him and he blushed so hard.

"Okay, Adam....... Believe in yourself.", Adam said.

Then, the game started.

*1 hour later*

Daichi who was running with the ball in his feet towards Shiro team's goal. Adam was focused at the ball in order to prevent it from passing him. The current score was 3-2 and Shiro's team was winning the game so far and this was the last round. As Daichi was approaching the goal, Adam got in position ready to stop the ball and when the other boy finally kicked the ball, Adam jumped to catch the ball in the air. Everyone stood still waiting to see what will happen and........ Adam caught the ball in his hands and fell down in the ground. Shiro's team started cheering and the team leader ran towards Adam. The tanned boy couldn't believe he had caught the ball and suddenly he felt two arms hugging him and raising him up in the air.

"You did it, Adam! I knew it!", Shiro said happily.

Then, Shiro put down Adam and Hakaru, the leader of the other team approached Shiro.

"Good game. We should play again. What do you think?", Hakaru asked Shiro.

"Absolutely.", Shiro said.

"The next time we will beat you. Be ready.", Hakaru said to Shiro.

"Don't hold your breath.", Shiro said to Hakaru.

Later, the night arrived and all the children had gone to their home while Shiro was walking Adam to his home.

"Look! The lion constellation!", Adam said and Shiro looked up at the night sky to see the lion constellation.

"It's beautiful.", Adam said.

"Yes, it is.", Shiro said.

"Can I ask you something?", Adam asked Shiro.

"Of course. You can ask me whatever you want.", Shiro said.

"What's your favorite color?", Adam asked the dark haired boy.

"It's black and blue. But mostly black.", Shiro said.

"Favourite element?", Adam said.

"Air and water. Mostly air because I like to fly in the sky and enjoying the view from up there.", Shiro said.

"Takashi........ Have you ever imagined being up there in the stars?", Adam asked Shiro.

"Yes...... Actually, my biggest dream is to be up there and discover new things. And who knows..... Maybe I'll meet aliens. Besides, we have both assigned to get in the Galaxy Garrison.", Shiro said and he laughed along with Adam.

"What about you? Do you want to be up there in the stars?", Shiro asked Adam.

"Well, I'd like better to explore the space from down here rather than up there. I don't wanna leave my home planet.", Adam said.

What they didn't know is that they had stopped outside Adam's house. When they both realized it, they looked at each other with smiles in their faces.

"Well........ Here we are. Goodnight.", Adam said and walked towards the door of his house.

"Goodnight.", Shiro said.

Before Adam could enter the house, he turned back and ran to Shiro giving him a kiss in cheek.

"Goodnight, my Black/Blue Paladin.", Adam said smiling and entered his house closing the door behind as his parents welcomed him back in their home.

"Goodnight...........", Shiro said blushing.

Later that night, Shiro was back in his home and was playing with his toys in his bedroom when someone knocked on the door.

"Takashi, can I come in?", his mom asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes.", Shiro said.

The door opened and a 33-years-old woman walked in looking at her only son who was playing with a black lion right now.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong? When you came back you didn't even say 'hi' to me and your father.", Shiro's mom said.

"Mom, can I ask you something?", Shiro asked his mom.

"Of course, sweetheart.", Shiro's mom said.

"Can a boy like a boy?", the young boy asked his mother.

"Why are you..........", Shiro's mother asked when she realized that her son likes boys.

"Takashi........ You like boys?", Shiro's mom asked her son.

"Is it bad, mom? Have I done something wrong? Should I start liking girls? Should we go to some doctor because a teacher in my school told us that if a boy like boys or a girl like girls should go to the doctor because it's in an illness.", Shiro said.

"Sweetheart........ It's not bad, you haven't done something wrong, you should not start liking girls since you don't like them and that teacher is the one that should go and see a doctor for telling those things.", the woman said to her son.

"So...... It's normal?", Shiro asked his mom.

"Yes. It's normal, Takashi. You don't need to worry. And if anyone calls you a freak, they'll deal with me and your father.", Shiro's mom said.

"Wait........ Dad is okay with that?", Shiro asked his mom.

"Your dad likes both men and women. So, he's okay with that. Even if he liked only women, it wouldn't bother him because he's open-minded.", the woman said to her son.

"What?", Shiro said confused.

"Well, there are people who like both men and women. They don't care about their spouse's gender. What they are about is their character. And your father is one of them.", Shiro's mom said to her son.

"And how do we call them?", Shiro asked his mom.

"We call them bisexual.", his mom said.

"So, dad's bisexual. And what am I?", Shiro asked his mother.

"You're homosexual. And I'm heterosexual.", his mom said.

"And can I get married to a boy?", Shiro asked.

"Since that's what gonna make you happy, yes.", his mom said.

Shiro smiled thinking about Adam and him being together for the rest of their lives and adopting children to raise them up.

"So, who's the lucky boy?", a voice said.

"ADAM!!!!!", Shiro said realizing that it wasn't his mother who asked it but his father who was listening to the whole conversation.

"How long have you been standing there, Fujio?", Shiro's mother asked her husband.

"Long enough to listen to your whole conversation, Katsuko.", Fujio said to Katsuko.

Then, both of them looked at their young son.

"So............ Since when you like Adam?", Fujio asked his son.

"Since I met him.", Shiro said to his father.

"And I hope when you propose to him to be romantic like I did with your mother.", Fujio said.

"DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Shiro screamed embarrassed.

"Oh, and I have a letter for you.", Fujio said taking a letter out of his pocket and giving it to his son.

Shiro opened it and couldn't believe it.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Shiro screamed happily and started jumping around the bedroom.

"What letter is that, Fujio?", Katsuko asked her husband who was smiling proudly.

"They accepted Shiro in Galaxy Garrison.", Fujio said.

"What?! Oh my God! That's amazing!", Katsuko said smiling.

"And guess what. Adam's father called me and told me that Adam got accepted too in Galaxy Garrison too. You heard that, kiddo. You and your future husband will be in the Galaxy Garrison.", Fujio said.

"HE'S NOT MY....... WAIT, WHAT?! ADAM GOT ACCEPTED IN THE GALAXY GARRISON TOO?! THAT'S SO AMAZING!!!", Shiro screamed happily.

"And in one week you gotta be there. So, from tomorrow you should start getting ready.", Fujio said.

Two hours later, everyone in the house had fallen asleep. Shiro was sleeping smiling and dreaming about the stars. It was amazing. He was gonna explore the space.

Deep inside his dreams, he was dreaming about piloting a ship in the space. He was smiling, laughing and doing tricks. Suddenly, the stars around him disappeared and found himself piloting the ship in a desert. Well, he wasn't piloting the ship because the ship was piloting itself. Then, the ship entered a cave and went deep inside the cave to reveal a big strange blue thing having a barrier around it. Shiro looked at it amazed and when the ship got closer to that thing it was revealed to be a big, blue, robotic lion. Then, the lion's eyes shined and Shiro closed his eyes to prevent the light from blinding him. When he opened his eyes again he found himself in front of a bigger robotic but this one was black and he was in a place looking like a castle. The black lion lowered his head to him and opened his mouth to him.

"Shiro? Shiro? Shiro?!"

Suddenly, Shiro woke up and looked at his mother who was trying to wake him up.

"Wake up, sweetheart. It's time for school.", Katsuko said.

"Okay.......", Shiro said.

*12 years later*

Shiro was looking at himself in the mirror as he was getting ready to go to his class in Galaxy Garrison. Yes, he had managed to become a teacher in Galaxy Garrison and one of the best pilots. Not only that but.........

"Shiro, are you ready?", Adam said behind him.

"Yes. I'm ready. Let's go.", Shiro said.

As they walked out of their apartment and closing the door, they held together their hands as they took their way for their classes. And on these two hands were two shining engagement rings........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave comments.


	2. The White Paladin: Ahmet

*Athens, Greece*

"Hey! Come back here you thief!", a baker screamed to someone who had stolen a bread of him and was after them.

The person continued running to escape from the angry baker who wanted his bread back. As they ran into the crowd of the streets, the baker lost them. The man stood still looking around him trying to find the thief and when he found them escaping into an alley way, he ran so fast to catch them. Unfortunately for the person, they found themselves trapped in a dead end.

"There you are, street rat.", the baker said angrily.

The older male started approaching slowly the younger person who was trying to find an escape but it was useless.

"Looks like you can't escape this time.", the baker said.

"I don't think so.", the person said and suddenly a rope fell from the rooftop of the building next to them, the person grabbed themselves on it and someone pulled them up.

"I'll catch you the next time, thief! And you'll be imprisoned!", the baker screamed at them.

"Whatever!", the person said.

In the rooftop of the building, three boys helped the person up.

"Are you okay, Ahmet?", one of the boys asked.

"Yes, I'm alright.", Ahmet said to his friend.

Ahmet was an Egyptian, Muslim, dark-haired, blue-eyed, 13-years-old black boy who was orphan. He had lost his parents when he was 7-years-old when he and his parents were on a boat, literally refugees, and it sank resulting in the death of his parents while he survived.

"How have you managed to escape from that baker so many times?", one of his friends asked Ahmet.

"I have my own ways. But now it's not the time for talking about it. Now, it's time for you to eat.", Ahmet said and pulled a knife out of his pockets.

The three other boys, who were one year younger than him, looked at him as he cut the bread in three pieces for them to eat.

"What about you?", one of the boys asked.

"I'm not hungry, Pavlos.", Ahmet said to his friend.

"Are you sure? Because I think you need something to eat after you ran so much. Also, you look exhausted.", Pavlos said to his friend.

"I'm completely fine, Pavlos. You don't need to worry. What you must do now is eat your food.", Ahmet said.

Pavlos didn't need to ask again Ahmet if he needs to eat and he started eating his piece of bread with the two other boys. Ahmet had met him and the other two boys 5 weeks ago. All three of them were orphans like him and they didn't have anywhere to go and they were hungry. So, Ahmet took care of them, not as a father but like a friend or the eldest brother, and protects them since the day they met. When he first met them, they were trying to find food and Ahmet's heart broke immediately in many pieces looking at the three boys being hungry so he managed to steal four cheese pies for all of them.

"I'm gonna walk for a while. I'll meet you later, guys.", Ahmet said to his three friends.

"Be careful.", Pavlos said.

After Ahmet climbed down the building, he started walking in the streets of the biggest city of Greece. As he was walking, he passed in front of a couple who were kissing in a park and he felt jealous. He wanted so much to find his soulmate, the one that he will spend his whole life with even though he was still only 13-years-old, his heart wanted to find his other half. During his walk, he heard a cry and looked at a 7-years-old boy who was crying because his ice cream had fallen in the ground. Without wasting time, Ahmet looked at ice cream shop and without even thinking about a plan, he took his way inside the ice cream shop. One minute later, he walked out of the shop holding an ice cream in his hand. He stood in front of the young boy and leaned down.

"Here.", Ahmet said and gave the ice cream to the young boy.

"Thank you.", the young boy said as he calmed down.

"Hey?! Stay away from my child!", a male voice said.

Ahmet looked at a 39-years-old man who was standing some meters away from them and approached them angrily. He took his child in his arms and looked at Ahmet.

"What do you think you are doing?!", the man said.

"I..... I didn't do anything......", Ahmet said.

"You touched him! You dirty rat! That's what you did!", the man said.

"What?", Ahmet said looking at the man.

"Why don't you go back to your country where you belong with all the other dirty rats like you! And leave us, the normal humans, alone?!", the man said.

Ahmet couldn't take it anymore. He had two choices: walk away or stand up for himself.

"Look, dude...... I'm a human just like you and I don't accept being tre.........", Ahmet said but before he ends his sentence, the man put down his son and punched Ahmet in the face.

"Don't talk to me like that, street rat.", the man said and then took his son again in his arms and started walking away with him.

Ahmet stood up and looked around him the people. No one was caring about what had happened right now. Everyone was minding their own business. He looked at the man and wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"At least, don't use violence in front of your child next time! Because it's very bad!", Ahmet said to the man.

The man turned around and looked at Ahmet.

"You know what....... Fuck you, rat. I'll do whatever I want in front of my child. And I'm sure you have even rapped young boys.", the man said and disappeared with his son in the crowd.

Ahmet stood still hearing those words. Why some people were so harsh toward black people? What had they done and they deserved all of this treatment? He started walking away. After 10 minutes, Ahmet stopped outside a mosque. He took a deep breath and walked in. After he entered, he looked at all the Muslims that were praying and he stood with his knees and hands in the floor to pray.

(I don't know what Muslims does exactly say during the prayer so I made it up in my mind what you are about to read. So, don't be angry with me.)

"Allah....... Please, help me find a home and a family. I don't ask for something more. I want to find love. And please......... Help my friends find a home and a family too. Please....... Help us.", Ahmet said as he prayed and tears rolled down his cheeks. He had seen so many happy families having time together and they were reminding him of his parents. He wanted so much to find a family again and he didn't care if they were two men, two women or one man and one woman who would take care of him. He just wanted a home, a family and love.

After 30 minutes, he walked out of the mosque and before he could take his way back to his three friends, someone pinned him in the wall.

"Look what we have here..........", a masculine voice said.

Ahmet looked at the man who had pinned him in the wall while three other men were standing him.

"What do you want?", Ahmet asked them.

"For your kind to stop existing.", the man said.

"What do you mean my "kind"?", Ahmet asked the man.

"You know........ You, the Muslims. The only thing you are doing is terrorizing people, raping people, wanting to conquer the world, and make all of us Muslims.", the man said.

"Look, not all the Muslims are doing those things. There are good Muslims and bad Muslims just like Christians. And let me remind you that some Christians have raped people, terrorized people, conquered the world many times, and tried to change the religion of some people by violence.", Ahmet said to the man.

The man grabbed Ahmet by the skirt and threw him in the street. Ahmet went to stand up but the four men started hitting, punching and kicking him in all of his body.

"Hey! Stop!", a female voice said.

The four men stopped punching Ahmet and ran away. Ahmet, who had closed his eyes, opened his eyes and looked at a woman and a man who was standing above him. The man gave his hand to help Ahmet up and Ahmet took his hand.

"Are you alright?", the woman asked after the man had helped Ahmet up.

"Yes..... I'm fine.", Ahmet said.

"Why those men were punching you?", the man asked.

"Because I'm black and Muslim.", Ahmet said.

Ahmet looked at them and he noticed that both of them were wearing rings in their hands understanding they are a married couple. Then, he looked at their eyes. The man opened his mouth to say something but Ahmet stopped him.

"You don't need to say anything. I know you are going to say the same things as them.", Ahmet said.

"No, I wasn't going to say something bad. I wanted to say that it's horrible that they hurt you only because you are different.", the man said.

"Oh........", Ahmet said.

"Come on....... Let's take you to your parents.", the woman said.

"I don't have parents.........", Ahmet said.

"Oh.......... So, you live in an orphanage?", the man said.

"No...... I don't live anywhere. I don't have a home.", Ahmet said.

The couple looked at Ahmet who was trying to hold back his tears.

"Well...... Thank you for helping me. I have to go now.", Ahmet said.

Then, Ahmet took his way for his friends. What he didn't notice is that the couple was discussing about something. As he was walking, someone grabbed him and he turned around to face the person that had grabbed him and saw the man with his wife next to him.

"What?", Ahmet asked.

"Well......... Since you don't have a home and family.......... Would you like to come with us?", the woman said.

Ahmet stood still. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What........?", Ahmet said stuttering.

"Would you like us to be your new family?", the man said.

"But....... You just..........", Ahmet said.

"Yes, we just met you but you don't seem to be bad.", the woman said.

"I have stolen many things.", Ahmet said.

"What kind of things?", the woman asked.

"Food..... Only food.....", Ahmet said.

"Well, you had a reason you stole food. You're hungry. And it doesn't matter to us.", the woman said.

"So, would you like us to become your new parents?", the man said.

"Yes!!!!!!!!!", Ahmet said and he hugged both of them tightly.

Four days later, his three friends had found a family too with the help of his new parents of course after he asked them to help to find families for his three friends. Ahmet couldn't believe it he had found a family, a home and love. 

Three months later, he assigned for the Galaxy Garrison and two weeks later he got accepted. The night before leaving for Galaxy Garrison, he and his family celebrated as if they were college students. After he fell to sleep, because of the crazy party, he dreamed of piloting a ship in the stars. The white shining stars. As he was flying his ship, a blinding light shined in front of him and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found a big white robotic lion standing in front of him with its eyes shining. Suddenly, the sound of his alarm clock was heard and the white lion disappeared. He woke up and looked around him as the light was entering his bedroom from the window. When he realized what day it was, he smiled.

"Let's go and explore the stars.", Ahmet said smiling.

He didn't want to see the stars only for their glow but also for the color: white. White was always his favorite color because it was the color of a new beginning and was giving so much hope.

*10 years later*

Ahmet had managed to become a teacher in Galaxy Garrison and the second best pilot after Takashi Shirogane. Right now, he was sitting in a table at the cafeteria and waiting for Takashi and Adam to come. When his eyes caught them entering the cafeteria, he smiled.

"Adam! Shiro! Over here!", Ahmet shouted and the couple walked towards him.

When Shiro and Adam sat down, all three of them started talking about their day and their students. Especially about five students........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave comments.


	3. The Yellow Paladin: Hunk

*Apia, Samoa*

"Mom?", a young 6-years-old boy asked looking at his mom.

"What is it, Hunk?", his mom said.

"Um....... Can you teach me how to cook?", Hunk 

"But men can't cook, honey. Only women can.", Hunk's mom said.

"WHAT?! THIS IS UNFAIR!!!!!!!", Hunk screamed seeking justice.

"I'm just kidding, Hunk. Of course, men can cook and sure, I can teach you. Follow me. Let's make lunch.", his mom said to him.

The young boy followed his mother from the living room to the kitchen jumping cheerfully.

Hunk's color skin is mahogany, his eyes are dark, he's wearing his dark brown hair long and straight, and wears an orange bandana on his forehead which was given to him as a birthday present from his father since he wanted one so much.

When they entered the kitchen, his mom turned around to look at him.

"Ok. First, a good chef has always to clean their hands before they cook.", his mom said and cleaned her arms in the faucet of the kitchen.

The young boy tried to reach the faucet but he couldn't. His mother kneeled down smiling at the cute action of her son and helped him up so he could reach the faucet and clean his hands. After he cleaned his hands, he put him back in the ground.

"Second, we have to wear gloves.", Hunk's mom said.

"But we cleaned our hands...... Why do we have to wear gloves too?", Hunk asked his mom.

"Because we have to. No matter what, we have to wear gloves.", his mom said as she opened a drawer, took out two pairs of gloves and gave one of them to her son.

After they both wore their gloves, the woman looked at her young son smiling. When Hunk realized his mother was looking at him, he looked at her confused.

"What?", Hunk asked confused his mother.

"Well, today, you're going to choose what we're going to cook for lunch.", his mother said.

"Really?!", Hunk asked happily.

"Yes.", his mother answered.

"YAY!!!!!!!", Hunk jumped around the kitchen happily. He couldn't believe his mother was letting him choose what they were going to cook.

"So, what do you wanna cook?", Hunk's mom asked the young boy.

"I wanna cook........ SAUSAGES AND POTATOES!!!!!!!!", Hunk yelled happily.

"But we don't have sausages in the fridge, honey. Would you like to go and get some from uncle Afato's butcher shop?", the woman said to her young son.

"YES!!!!!!!", Hunk yelled happily again.

Three minutes later, Hunk was on his way for his uncle's butcher shop. While he was walking, he stopped by two boys who were arguing. Hating seeing people arguing, Hunk approached the two boys who were around his age to see what was going on.

"GIVE IT BACK TO ME!!!!!!!", one of the two boys yelled.

"BUT I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T HAVE IT!!!!!!", the other boy yelled.

"Excuse me........", Hunk said and the two boys looked at Hunk.

"What's going on?", Hunk asked them.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!!!!", one of the boys yelled to Hunk.

Hunk was a soft child and when people were yelling to him, he would cry or try not to. And right now, he was about to cry but he chooses to hold back his tears.

"I just wanna help.", Hunk said.

"WANNA HELP?! THEN TELL THIS THIEF TO GIVE ME BACK MY TOY!!!!!!!", the other boy yelled.

"So, he stole your toy?", Hunk asked the boy pointing at the other boy.

"Yes!", the boy said.

"So, why did you stole his toy?", Hunk asked the boy.

"But I don't have it.", the boy said looking at Hunk angrily.

"Yes, you have!", the other boy said.

"No, I don't!", the boy said.

The two boys started arguing again. Hunk tried to stop them when he noticed a small hand of a doll in the pocket of the boy who the other boy called a thief. Without wasting time, he grabbed the hand and pulled out the doll from the boy's pocket.

"Is this your toy?", Hunk asked the boy who wanted his toy.

"YES!!!!!!!", the boy yelled happily, grabbed the toy from Hunk's hands and hugged it tightly.

"Thank you.", the boy said to Hunk.

"You're welcome.", Hunk said and looked at the other boy.

"So, why did you stole his doll?", Hunk asked him again.

"BECAUSE HE'S A BOY AND HE CAN'T PLAY WITH DOLLS!!!!!!! ONLY GIRLS CAN PLAY WITH DOLLS!!!!!!", the boy said.

"You're wrong.", Hunk said.

"I'M NOT WRONG!!!!!!!! WHEN MY DAD CAUGHT ME PLAYING WITH DOLLS, HE TOLD ME THAT I CAN'T PLAY WITH THEM BECAUSE ONLY GIRLS CAN PLAY WITH THEM!!!!!", the boy screamed.

"Your dad is wrong. Whether you're a boy or a girl, you can play with whatever you want. It makes him happy playing with dolls and it makes you happy playing with cars, balls, etc.", Hunk said.

The boy looked at Hunk and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again.

"You're right.", the boy said.

"And now, please, apologize to your friend. You're friends, right?", Hunk said.

"Yes, we are.", the boy said and approached his friend.

"I'm sorry for stealing your toy because of my dad's stupid thoughts. Will you forgive me?", the boy said to his friend.

"Yes, I forgive you.", his friend said.

"Can we play sometime with your dolls?", the boy asked his friend.

"Of course!", his friend said happily.

"And now, give a hug to each other.", Hunk said to the two friends.

The two boys hugged each other smiling and Hunk felt his heart warming up. The two boys broke the hug and looked at Hunk.

"Thank you for helping us.", one of the two friends said.

"You're welcome. By the way, my name is Hunk.", Hunk said.

"I'm Kevesi and this is Lua. Nice to meet you.", Kevesi said.

"Would you like to come and play with us one day?", Lua asked Hunk.

"Sure. I'd like to play with you, guys.", Hunk said.

"So, we're friends now?", Kevesi asked Hunk.

"Yes, we're friends.", Hunk said.

Back at Hunk's home, his mom was waiting for him to return. One hour had passed and she started getting worried. That's when the door opened and Hunk walked in holding a bag filled with sausages from his uncle's butcher shop.

"Where were you, sweetheart?! I started getting worried!", his mom said.

"I just helped two friends solve their problems and we became friends.", Hunk said smiling.

"Really?", his mom asked him.

"Yes! Now, let's cook!", Hunk said happily.

Later, during the midday, Hunk and his mother were waiting for Hunk's dad to come back from his work so they can eat all together like a family. When they heard the door opening, Hunk jumped from the chair he was sitting and ran to welcome his dad.

"DAD!!!!!!", Hunk yelled happily and jumped into his father's arms.

His dad hugged him and picked him up in the air smiling.

"Hello, little buddy!", the man said to his son.

"Welcome home, honey.", his wife said and kissed him in the lips.

"Ew.....!!!!!!", Hunk said.

"What are we gonna eat today?", Hunk's father asked.

"Sausages with potatoes. And guess what. Today, Hunk helped me cook.", Hunk's mother said to her husband.

"Really?", her husband asked.

"Yes. Well, he wants to learn how to cook and I decided to teach him.", Hunk's mother said.

The man sniffed the beautiful smell that was coming from the kitchen and smiled at his wife and son.

"And it smells really good. Do you wanna be a popular chef when you grow up, Hunk?", the man asked his son.

"No. I wanna explore the stars when I grow up.", Hunk said.

"You don't need to, honey.", his mother said to him.

"Why not?!", Hunk said angrily.

"Because you're already a star.", his father said to him.

Twenty minutes later, the food dishes were empty from the three inhabitants of the house.

"I gotta tell the truth. It was really good.", Hunk's father said to his wife and son while smiling happily.

The Garrett family was the happiest family of their neighborhood. They would always help the others no matter if they had bad relationships or not and give them food if they wanted. The heritage of the Garrett family was from Falealupo, a village from the other side of the country on the island of Savaii.

"So, who wants desert?", Hunk's mother asked her family.

"Me!!!!!", Hunk said.

A few seconds later, Hunk had a dish in front of him full of ice cream and was looking at it hungrily. Seven minutes later, the dish was empty.

"I love food........", Hunk said with his stomach being pleased.

"What about us? Don't you love us, buddy?", his father asked.

"Of course, I love you! You're my parents!", Hunk said and hugged both his father and mother at the same time.

After breaking the hug, his parents looked at him smiling.

"What?", Hunk asked them.

"Wanna go to the beach at the afternoon?", his mother asked him.

"Yes!!!!!!", Hunk said.

*7 hours later*

The family was on their way back to their home after having fun in the beach, swimming in the crystal waters, drinking juices, and building sand castles.

"Hunk.", Hunk's father said as he was driving the car.

"Yes?", Hunk asked from the backseat.

"Do you still want to explore the stars?", his father asked him.

"Yes. I wanna explore the stars, dad. Why are you asking me?", Hunk asked his father.

"Because I've heard about Galaxy Garrison. It is a place where you can become a pilot or an astronaut and explore the stars and space. Would you like to go there?", Hunk's father asked him.

"Yes! I want to! But...... Where is it?", Hunk asked his parents.

"It's in Arizona.", his mom answered him.

"Where is Arizona?", Hunk asked them.

"It's in the United States of America.", his father answered him.

"It's in another continent?", Hunk asked again.

"Yes. But don't worry, sweetheart. We'll always be next to you wherever you are.", his mother said.

Hunk looked at the sky through the window of the backseat and smiled.

"And when can I go?", Hunk asked.

"When you'll be 13-years-old.", his father said.

"In 7 seven years.", his mother said.

Hunk smiled and closed his eyes to take a nap. He dreamed of being in a ship where he was cooking and piloting it at the same time. Suddenly, a big robotic yellow lion appeared in front of the ship with its' eyes shining.

"Wow.......", Hunk said stunned.

The lion's eyes glowed and Hunk smiled.

"Hunk! Wake up!", he heard his mother's voice and woke up.

"We're home.", his mom said and helped him walk out of the car.

When they entered the house, they started getting ready for sleep. While his parents were getting ready, Hunk was in his bedroom playing with his toys. As he was playing with his toys, his mother walked in the room.

"Ok, honey. Time to sleep.", his mom said.

"Mom......... I dreamed of a big robotic yellow lion.", Hunk said.

"Really?", his mother asked.

"Yes. And it was like it was telling to pilot it.", Hunk said.

"And you're lucky because it was your favorite color.", his mother said as he helped him lay on the bed and threw a blanket on her son.

"Goodnight, honey.", Hunk's mom said and kissed him on his forehead.

"Goodnight, mom.", Hunk said.

After his mom left his room, he closed his eyes to let the sleep take him in the land of dreams.

*11 years later*

Hunk was wearing his Garrison uniform and was waiting for his best friend to come and find him. He was a tall boy for his age and had managed to become one of the best engineers, since his dad was teaching him since he was 4-years-old, of the Galaxy Garrison.

"Hunk! Buddy!", a voice said.

"Hey, Lance.", Hunk said to a tanned boy who was approaching him.

"So, are you ready for tonight?", Lance asked him.

"I'm not sure about this, Lance.", Hunk said.

"Come on. It's gonna be great!", Lance said.

"I don't know..... Anyway, where are Pidge and Eleftheria?", Hunk asked Lance.

"Well, Pidge is coming right now and.... I see the most beautiful girl come right behind him.", Lance said looking at Eleftheria.

"Lance, don't try to flirt with her again. I will not try to save you from her this time.", Hunk said.

"Don't worry. This time she's gonna fall for me.", Lance said as he left to flirt with Eleftheria.

"Lance..... Don't.........", Hunk said.

Without wasting time, Hunk ran to stop Lance from flirting with Eleftheria before he could make her see red and chase him all around the Galaxy Garrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave comments.


	4. The Green Paladin: Pidge

*Phoenix, United States of America*

"Okay....... So, we have to connect those two cables and we're done.", a 14-years-old girl said while she was in her bedroom.

"Katie! Come down! We'll be late!", a woman yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming, mom! I'm about to finish my project for tomorrow!", Katie yelled so her mother could hear her.

Then, Katie looked back at her project. She took the two cables in her hands and took a deep breath.

"Okay...... Let's do it.", she said and she connected the two cables.

She made a few steps back and stood still.

Katie is a short girl with brown eyes and light brown hair and she is wearing a beautiful purple-white dress. Her family has the most amazing relationships with Galaxy Garrison since both her father and brother work there. And she was planning to follow their footsteps in the future.

"Come on....... Please...... Work.......", Katie said looking at her project.

Suddenly, her project started working and the girl started jumping from her happiness.

"Oh, yes!!!!! It works! It works! It works! I did it!", Katie screamed happily.

"Katie!", her mom yelled again from downstairs.

"I'm coming!", the teenager said to her mother again.

Fifteen minutes later, she and her mother were on their way for Galaxy Garrison. While her mother was driving, Katie was doing her homework, especially chemistry, maths, biology, science, and physics. To tell the truth, the other kids would call her a 'nerd' since she was the best student on these subjects. No one could explain her love about science.

"How do you feel about your dad and brother going on the Kerberos mission?", Colleen (Katie's mother) asked her daughter.

"I feel so proud for them. This mission is what they've dreamed for so long. They'll be the first human beings, along with two others, to go so much away from Earth.", Katie said smiling to her mother.

"That's right.", Colleen said smiling.

Katie looked outside the window the desert and remembered how much hard her dad and brother were working for Galaxy Garrison. That's when it flashed in her mind.

"Do you think they'll be alright?", Katie asked her mother.

"What do you mean?", Colleen asked her daughter.

"Well, they'll be away from Earth for about one, two or three months and they will not let us have any communication with them. They might not even tell us if something bad happens to them.", Katie said with a worried face.

"Don't worry. Your father and brother are one of the best pilots and astronauts on the Galaxy Garrison. Nothing bad is going to happen to them.", Colleen said trying to calm her daughter down.

"Well, what if they find aliens?", Katie asked her mother. When Colleen heard those words coming out of her daughter's mouth, she laughed playfully.

"Katie..... Are you kidding me? You're so smart girl and you believe aliens exist?", Colleen said to her daughter.

"There must be a reason they found water on Mars, mom. The only explanation about it is that the aliens exist.", Katie said to her mom.

"Whatever.", Colleen said to her daughter.

After two hours, while Katie had done her homework and was waiting for them to get to Galaxy Garrison, the building gleamed on the horizon. Katie raised her head and looked at it stunned. There it was: the place in which every person goes who wants to explore the stars, become a pilot or astronaut. Having passed the gate, her mother parked the car in front of the main entrance of the building while Katie was waiting for her. After they told the security guard that they're here for Samuel Holt and Matthew Holt, the guard allowed them to enter the building.

When they entered the building, they found the two men waiting for them behind the doors of the main entrance.

"Dad! Matt!", Katie screamed and hugged her dad and brother.

"Katie!", her dad said and hugged her back.

"Pidge!", Matt said and hugged her back too.

"What?", Colleen asked looking at her son confused.

"Oh, you don't know about it. It's the nickname I have given to Katie.", Matt said smiling.

"But isn't it a name for boys?", Colleen asked her son.

"It doesn't bother her.", Matt said.

"Then I don't have a problem as long as she doesn't feel bad about it.", Colleen said.

"Can we see the scientists' labs?!", Katie asked her brother happily.

"Of course. Follow me. Mom, dad, we'll see you later!", Matt said as he took her sister by her hand.

"Okay! Be careful!", Sam said to his two children.

"We'll be!", Katie said to her father.

After a while, the two siblings were on their way for the scientists' labs.

"So, how were these three weeks without us?", Matt asked his younger sister.

"You know. I'm always in my room doing my homework, all the kids are calling me a 'nerd' for liking science and knowing so many things, and I haven't told mom about it yet.", Katie said to her brother.

"Pidge...... First, I appreciate that you're doing your homework but you gotta have a break from them someday. Second, never listen what the others kids are saying about you. And third, you gotta tell mom about it. You can't keep it secret from her forever.", Matt said to his younger sister.

"I know...... But I don't wanna make her sad for not having a daughter that she wanted so much to have.", Katie said with sadness forming on her face. Yes, she was a female-to-male person. She knew she wasn't a girl when she started hating dresses, wanting to wear her hair short, hating having breasts and more things about being a girl. To tell the truth, she even had tried to go to school one-day wearing boys' clothes but she decided to follow the stupid rules of the society.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", a tan boy screamed in fear passing in front of Katie who was in deep thought until that scream that almost gave her a heart attack.

"COME BACK HERE, LANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!", a blonde girl followed the tanned boy running while holding a pair of scissors.

"ELEFTHERIA!!!! CALM DOWN!!!!!! HE DIDN'T MEAN TO SLAP YOUR BUTT!!!!!!!!", a Samoan boy was running and trying to calm down the blonde girl at the same time to save his friend from her.

"Who were they?!", Katie asked trying to catch her breath.

"The truth is I don't know their names. But I see this happening every day.", Matt said.

"Those three are doing the same thing every day?", Katie asked her brother.

"Yes. The tan boy tries to escape from the blonde girl, the blonde girl tries to catch him because he flirted with her or did something inappropriate to her, and the Samoan boy tries to calm her down and save his friend. Well, we're here!", Matt said and stopped with his sisters in front of the windows of the labs.

"Wow!!!!!!", Katie said looking at the labs through the windows.

"But we can't enter.", Matt said.

"Why?!", Katie whined.

"Because it isn't allowed for visitors.", Matt said to his younger sister.

"Oh......", Katie said.

"But you can see the ship that's gonna get us on Kerberos!", Matt said trying to make his sister happy.

"Let's go then!", Katie said.

Outside the building, Katie and Matt stopped some meters away from the huge spacecraft of Kerberos Mission.

"Wow.......", Katie said.

"Yes....... Wow......", Matt said.

"It's so beautiful. I wish I could come with you.", Katie said stunned.

"And I wish I couldn't be three months away from my younger sister and mother but it's my only chance.", Matt said.

"I understand you.", Katie said smiling.

"Katie.......", Matt called his sister's name.

"Yes?", Katie turned and looked at her brother.

"If we don't come back, will you keep my glasses?", Matt asked his younger sister as he took off his glasses he was wearing and held them in front of his sister.

"What are you talking about?", Katie asked with worry.

"I'm just kidding! Of course, we'll come back. But I don't want you to miss me and dad, so will you keep my glasses so you won't miss us?", Matt said to his younger sister.

"Yes, I will.", Katie said trying to hold back her tears and took the glasses in her hands.

"You're so sensitive.", Matt said playfully.

"Shut up!", Katie said and pushed her brother playfully making him fall on the ground. She wore the glasses and looked at the spacecraft.

"They really suit you.", Matt said.

"The glasses?", Katie asked her brother.

"Yes.", Matt said.

Katie smiled and closed her eyes. Wearing glasses was one of her dreams. Some people might call her weird for wanting that but it's her life and she can wear whatever she wants. Besides, the glasses are part of her hidden true self. Her male self wears glasses........ Pidge wears glasses.........

"Maybe, we should go back. Mom and dad must be worried.", Matt said after he got up.

"Fine.", Katie said, took off her brother's glasses and put them in her pocket.

After 10 minutes, they met their parents back at the building's cafeteria.

"Where were you two?", Sam asked his two children.

"Pidge wanted to see the spacecraft so I showed it to her.", Matt said to his father.

"So, who are your two other teammates' names?", Colleen asked her husband.

"Their names are Takashi Shirogane, "Shiro" for short, and Ahmet Basaios.", Sam asked his wife's question.

"And they're the two best pilots of the Galaxy Garrison.", Matt said.

"I want so much to become a student on the Galaxy Garrison.", Katie said.

"Well, since you want to become a scientist and work for the Galaxy Garrison you have to wait till you are 18-years-old.", Sam said to his daughter.

"Anyway. When are you going to leave?", Katie asked her brother and father.

"We're leaving tomorrow.", Matt said.

"Oh...... We have to go better so we can leave you to rest.", Colleen said.

"Colleen, you don't need to worry. We'll get the rest we need.", Sam said to his wife.

"No, Sam. We'll leave so you can rest well.", Colleen said to her husband.

"Fine. But when we'll come back, we're gonna go for holidays in Italy!", Sam said happily.

"Are you serious?!", Matt and Katie said at the same time.

"Oh yes. We're gonna visit our home country. I guess you know your mother language, right?", Sam said to his children.

"Certamente, papà!", Matt and Katie said at the same time (Translation: Of course, dad!).

After the two women said goodbye to the two men, they were on their way for their home. While her mom was driving, Katie decided to take a nap after that exhausting day and having a road of two-three hours for the city of Phoenix. The teenager closed her eyes and imagined she was in a meadow full of flowers so she could sleep more easily. After a few minutes, she had fallen asleep. Colleen looked at her daughter while she was driving and smiling. She loved her daughter so much that she didn't care what she was going to choose in the future.

Deep in the dreams of the teenage girl, she was dreaming of being a boy, more especially being Pidge, and was doing all the things a boy would do. She was on a meadow and she was drawing the flowers (I don't believe it's a girl thing) when she saw something glowing in the sky. She looked up at the sky and saw a shiny object coming towards where she was. When the object landed in front of her, Pidge stood stunned. There was a giant robotic green lion standing in front of her with its' eyes glowing and Pidge smiled.

That's when she woke up by her mother trying to park the car. She looked at the family dog which was barking at the car outside the vehicle and smiled.

*Three months later*

Katie was on her room getting ready for bed with the dog next to her sleeping. Three months had passed since her brother and dad left for the Kerberos mission and they were going to know about them tomorrow. She got up from her bed and walked out of the bedroom to go and say 'Goodnight' to her mother.

"Mom, good-----", Katie said while she was on the staircase but stopped when she saw her mother standing still and looking at the T.V.

Colleen was watching the news on the T.V. and they were talking about the Kerberos mission. But those weren't good news. They were bad news. The reporter was saying that the members of the Kerberos mission were presumed dead after Galaxy Garrison lost communication with them. Katie looked at the T.V. screen with tears on her eyes. She ran back to her bedroom, closed the door and threw herself on the bed. More tears came out of her eyes.

*2 hours later*

She couldn't believe it. Her brother and dad were presumed dead.

"God, please, help us........", Katie said.

She raised her head and looked outside the window the trees and the sky. Then, she turned around and looked herself at the mirror of the bedroom. She wiped her tears away from her face and closed her eyes. After she opened the draw next to her bed, Katie took out the glasses of her brother and stared at them.

Katie started believing that they were still alive. Because Galaxy Garrison lost communication with them doesn't mean they're dead. And Katie knew her father and brother are still alive. They could take care of themselves. And it was time for her to search for them.

"I know you're still alive, dad and Matt........ I know it........ And I will not stop until I find both of you.", Katie said.

Then, she wore the glasses. She took her decision. It was time for Katie to go and for Pidge to become real........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave comments.


	5. The Blue Paladin: Lance

*Varadero, Cuba*

"Mamá!!!!!!! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!", a 7-years-old boy yelled happily to his mother.

"Lance, can you wait for a while.......?", a woman asked her young son (Lance).

"But I wanna go for swim!", Lance screamed.

"But you have to wait! Your brothers and father are carrying all of our things! They can't run or walk fast!", the woman said to her son.

"Fine........", Lance said.

Lance is a tan boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes. His family is one of the biggest families in the whole Varadero. Well, for this day, it was only him, his siblings and his parents who were going to the beach while all the other members of the family were left behind in their houses.

While his sisters and his mother were waiting for Lance's father and brothers and catch up with them, Lance's eyes caught a girl around his age. Immediately, Lance smiled. While his mother and sisters were trying to find the three men, he approached the young girl who was currently eating ice cream.

"Hello~", Lance said to the young girl having a big smile on his face. Yes, Lance was a flirting boy since he was 4-years-old and his parents couldn't manage to stop his uncontrolled flirting. Every time he would see a pretty girl, he would flirt with her and the parent's of the girl would complain to his parents for him. His parents had told him many times to stop flirting with the girls and show some respect to the female gender but it was useless. Nothing could stop the boy from flirting with girls.

"Hi.", the girl said smiling.

"The name's Lance~", Lance said smiling.

"My name is Amanda.", the girl said and licked her ice cream without knowing what the boy in front of her was trying to do.

"Ow..... Do you like chocolate flavor? I like it too!", Lance said.

"I like chocolate flavor but my favorite is strawberry.", the girl as she continued eating her ice cream.

"Oh......", Lance said feeling defeated by it.

"Well, I could buy you a........", Lance said but his mother's voice stopped him.

"LANCE MCCLAIN!!!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP FLIRTING WITH GIRLS?!!!!!!!", his mother yelled at him.

The young boy turned around and looked at his mother who had an angry face.

"Hi, mom........", Lance said.

"Let's go.........", his mother said and grabbed him by his hand.

"See ya later!", Lance said to the girl.

After Lance, his sisters and his mother found the three men, they headed for the beach. While they were walking, the woman decided to start a conversation with her husband about Lance.

"Sweetie.......", Lance's mom said to her husband.

"What is it, Rosa?", Lance's dad asked his wife.

"You know what Lance did again?", Rosa asked her husband.

"What did he do again?", the man asked his wife glaring at his younger son who started to feel uncomfortable.

"He flirted again with a girl.", Rosa said.

"Really? Did he said something more?", the man asked his wife.

"Thanks, God, I noticed him before saying something more.", Rosa said.

"Lance.......", the man looked at his son.

"Yes, papá.....", Lance looked at his father.

"What have we told you?", the man asked his young son.

"Never flirt with girls again and show some respect to the female gender.", Lance said.

"And why do continue doing that?", the man asked his son again.

"Because you said that when I see a girl I like, I have to approach her and make her fall in love with me.", Lance said.

"WHAT?!", Rosa asked loudly her husband.

"Lance, you have to do that when you'll find your soulmate. You don't have to flirt with every beautiful girl you meet in your life. You have to flirt with the person that is your soulmate.", Lance's dad said to his son.

"But how I'll know who my soulmate is so I can flirt? And what is a soulmate?!", Lance asked his parents.

"Well, your soulmate is the person that you will spend the rest of your life with.", Rosa said to her son.

"And you'll know who is your soulmate when the following things happen: you're gonna think at first that she's not your soulmate because you will believe you have different feelings for her, you'll be good in something with her, and you and your soulmate will be through many struggles to realize that you are meant for each other.", his dad said to him.

"And when am I gonna find her?", Lance asked.

"Not right now. You're gonna find her when you're old enough.", one of his sisters (Veronica) who knew about those things told her brother.

Later, the family had found a good spot on the beach and after they had put their things down, Lance ran to the water without his parents noticing him. When they noticed him, they sighed.

"Some of you go and look after your younger brother before something bad happens.", Rosa said to her four other children.

"I will.", the other sister (Rachel) said and went after her brother.

When Lance noticed that his sister was right behind him in the water, he splashed her with water.

"Let's play water-fight, Rachel!", Lance suggested to his sister.

"Let's do it, young sharpshooter.........", Rachel said. Rachel had started calling her brother "Sharpshooter" since he was 4-years-old because since that age Lance was able to hit his aim from miles away with whatever he was holding. He was the best shooter in Varadero. Maybe, Cuba's best shooter or the world's best shooter.

The two siblings started splashing water to each other when they noticed their sister and two brothers following them in the water.

"Marco! Luis! Veronica! Wanna play with us water-fight?!", Lance asked his three older siblings.

"Yes. I'm with Rachel.", Veronica said.

"And we're with Lance.", Marco said going next to his younger brother with Luis.

"Then, it's a boys vs girls water-fight!", Rachel said and started splashing water with Veronica to their brothers.

The three boys managed to avoid their sisters' attack and started splashing to them water too. Meanwhile, Rose and her husband were watching their children from the sun loungers and were smiling.

"I still can't believe it.", Rosa said.

"What?", her husband asked.

"That we are married and we have five wonderful children together.", Rosa said.

"Well, if I hadn't said to you 'We're a good team' when we had that bet with that couple in the amusement park in our first date, you wouldn't have fallen for me.", Rosa's husband said to her.

"Well, it's not only that sentence you said to me but also that husky voice you had when you said that to me.", Rosa said.

Back at the five siblings, the boys had lost the water-fight from their sisters and couldn't believe it. Then, Veronica and Rachel were helping Lance build a sand castle while Marco and Luis were playing beach volleyball. 

"Do you understand how we build a sand castle?", Veronica asked her younger brother.

"Yes......", Lance said amazed by the sand castle he had made along with Veronica and Rachel.

After 4 hours of playing in the beach, swimming over and over again in the sea, drinking juices and eating something, it was time for the family to head back to their home.

After they packed up all of their belongings, they took their way for their home. 19 minutes later, the family had arrived back to their home. The two girls were in their bedroom, the two boys were on their bedroom too, their father was out in the garden planting plants and Rosa was trying to clean off Lance from the sea water in the bathroom.

"Lance, stay still for a while.........", Rosa said as she tried to catch her son who was playing with his dinosaur toys.

Lance had made his mother soaked from all the crazy, playfull, childish movements he was doing in the bathtub. One hour later, Rosa had managed to clean off her son and she collapsed in her bed as Lance was running all around the house while holding a plane in his hands playing with it.

"Lance, please, be quiet.", Rosa said but her son didn't listen.

Lance continued playing with his plane all around the house when he stopped in front of the T.V. to see an advertisement that his eyes had caught.

"Wanna be a pilot? Wanna be an astronaut? Wanna explore the stars? If you wanna do all those things, then you have to study in the Galaxy Garrison! The best place where you can become a pilot!", a voice said while images of the Galaxy Garrison, the pilots, the astronauts, and the stars were shown on the T.V. screen.

Lance was stunned from what he had seen. He had seen one of the most amazing things in his life. That's when his dad walked into the living room.

"Dad! IwannagototheGalaxyGarrison!!!!!!", Lance said happily.

"What?", his father said not having understood what his son had said.

"I wanna go to the Galaxy Garrison!!!!!!", Lance said happily.

"The Galaxy Garrison? That's where Veronica is going in two months.", his father said.

"Veronica is going in the Galaxy Garrison?! Can I go with her?!", Lance asked his father happily.

"No, Lance.", his father said.

"Why?", Lance asked his father.

"Because you have to be at least 13-years-old so you can go in the Galaxy Garrison. You have to wait five or six years if you want to go to the Galaxy Garrison.", his father said to him.

"That's so unfair!", Lance said angrily.

"That's how it is. Don't worry....... When you'll be 13-years-old, I promise to you that you're going to go to the Galaxy Garrison.", his father said.

"Really?", Lance asked getting his hopes up.

"Since you love so much the stars and being a pilot...... Why not?", his father said to him.

"Oh yes!", Lance said jumping up and down happily.

After 4 hours, the night arrived in Cuba and in the households of the McClain family, all the members had fallen asleep. In the youngest member's bedroom, Lance was sleeping peacefully while holding in his arms a teddy shark (yes, I'm doing this headcanon because it's so cute!!!!!!!!!). Deep in the dreams of the young sharpshooter, Lance was dreaming of swimming in the sea during the night while the stars were reflecting on the surface of the sea. This way, for Lance it was like he was swimming in the space. While doing that, Lance noticed something big swimming on the water in the horizon. As the object approached him and flew out of the water, it was revealed to be a giant robotic blue lion with its' eyes glowing. Lance was amazed by it as it flew away from him in the sky and then another giant robotic lion flew down from the sky and it stopped in front of Lance but this lion wasn't blue. This lion was red. After that, Lance woke up because he felt the need to pee and ran to the bathroom.

*10 years later*

Lance had managed to enter in the Galaxy Garrison and become one of the best pilots of it (well, the second best pilot while the best pilot in his class was a dark-haired boy with a mullet and Lance had created a rivalry with him. To tell the truth, the rivalry was one-sided) and right now he was waiting for his best friend (Hunk) to meet him while wearing his Garrison uniform.

"Lance!", Hunk screamed from the end of the hallway.

"Hunk!", Lance said as he walked towards his friend.

"I looked everywhere for you in the whole building.", Hunk said to his friend.

"I told you to meet me outside Iverson's office.", Lance said to him.

"I didn't hear that when you told me to meet you.", Hunk said.

"Anyway...... Let's go because Pidge and Eleftheria are waiting for us for the training sequence.", Lance said.

"Yeah, let's go.", Hunk said.

Then, the two friends took their way for the training room of the Galaxy Garrison to meet Pidge and Eleftheria who were waiting for them so they could train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave comments.


	6. The Red Paladin: Keith

*Arizona, United States of America*

"Dad!!!!!!! No!!!!!!!!!", a 9-years-old boy screamed filled with fear and sadness watching the building in front of him being burned down.

"No, kid! Stay back!", a firefighter held the young boy in his arms to prevent him from entering the blazing building.

"No! My dad is still there!", the young boy screamed.

Then, the building collapsed.

"DAD!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!", the young boy screamed loudly and the firefighter who was holding him took him in his arm and ran away from the building.

*2 days later*

Unfortunately, the father of the young boy was found dead. The funeral ceremony was held the next day with the young boy having no one to help him or give him courage. And now, there he was standing......... Watching the coffin where his father's corpse was being buried in his grave. After having buried it, the young boy stood there trying to hold his tears back reading the name on the tombstone. "Geun Kogane" was written on the tombstone. The boy, who was standing in front of the grave, was Keith Kogane. Keith is a young boy with dark hair, blue-gray eyes and he was wearing his hair in a mullet. From now on, Keith was an orphan. His mother had left him and his father when he was still an infant and two days ago, he saw the blazing building where his father was collapsing taking his father's life away.

Keith stood there for 2 hours........ Not moving, not speaking, not caring for the rain, not doing anything else. He was only looking at the tombstone. To tell the truth, Keith didn't want to look or talk to anyone because he wasn't very sociable. It wasn't easy for him to play with other children or talk to other people. The only person he trusted was his father but now he's father was no longer with him. As he was looking at the tombstone, a woman, who was a social worker, stood behind him.

"Keith, let's go.........", the woman said as she took one of Keith's hands in her hand.

Then, Keith allowed the woman to guide him in her car so they could go to the orphanage.

*4 years later*

"We can't stand this child anymore! He's a disaster!", a man said to the social worker in her office.

"I understand that you have problems with Keith but you have to be patient if you want to gain his trust.", the social worker said.

"We don't want him anymore! From the day he set his foot on our house, there were only problems happing in our home caused by him! We don't want him anymore!", the man said and left the office.

After the man left, the social worker walked out from her office and found Keith sitting on a chair waiting for her.

"Keith, are you alright?", she asked him.

"Yes........", Keith answered the woman's question.

"What did you did again?", the woman asked him.

"Their child called me a weirdo and I punched him in the face.", Keith said calmly. He wasn't playing it cool. He was trying to hide his feelings because he didn't like to show his feelings to other people.

"Keith....... You know you have to control your feelings. Three years have passed and twelve foster families have already thrown you out from their house. You have to cooperate if you want to find a family.", the social worker said to Keith.

"I don't want to have a family anymore.", Keith said.

"Why?", the social worker said feeling sad for Keith.

"Because the kids are calling me freak and weirdo, they don't want me because they think I'm dangerous, because I'm emo and because I like boys and not girls.", Keith said calmly.

"Keith...... I know how you feel........", the social worker said.

"No, you don't.", Keith said.

Those words hit the woman's heart immediately but she knew that Keith was still confused and angry since he lost his father and understood him. The social worker had promised to find a family for Keith and would not stop until she did. Even if it meant she would try for her whole life. She had to find a family that would accept Keith for who he is and Keith would slowly open up to them. But who would want to take care of Keith? That's when the perfect person who could take care of Keith came in her mind: Takashi Shirogane. Today, she had dinner with him and his fiancé at 19:00 and she knew he would accept to take care of Keith since he loved helping people and was able to make them open up to him.

"What time is it?", Keith asked.

"It's....... 18:00.", the woman said looking at her clock and understood she had to get ready for the dinner.

"And don't tell me....... I have to go back to my room.", Keith said.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Keith.", the woman said.

Keith got up, walked out of the room and left to go to his room. One hour later, the woman was waiting outside a restaurant of Phoenix for Shiro and Adam. She is wearing a long purple dress and high black heels for this dinner.

"Jennifer!", a male voice said and the social worker turned around to see Shiro and his fiancé walking towards her.

"Shiro! Adam!", Jennifer said happily and hugged both Shiro and Adam.

"You look beautiful tonight.", Adam complimented her.

"Thank you, Adam.", Jennifer said to Adam.

"Shall we go inside?", Shiro asked his fiancé and Jennifer.

"Of course.", Jennifer said and she entered the restaurant with Shiro and Adam.

Once they were inside, they sat in the table they had booked and started chatting about different things such as how their jobs are, their problems, telling jokes etc.

"So, I heard you are both amazing pilots.", Jennifer said to the two men.

"Well, Shiro is the most amazing pilot in the whole Galaxy Garrison. I'm the second best. No one can beat him on piloting a ship.", Adam admitted to Jennifer.

"But no one can beat you when you work together, right?", Jennifer asked them.

"Yeah......... When we work together, it's difficult for everyone to beat us. We're the power couple of the Galaxy Garrison.", Shiro said to Jennifer.

"That's nice.", Jennifer said smiling to his friend.

"Um...... Jennifer.....", Adam said to Jennifer.

"Yes, Adam.", Jennifer said to Adam.

"We were wondering if you'd like to become Shiro's groomswoman.", Adam said to her.

"Are you kidding me?!", Jennifer said smiling to them.

"Nope.", Shiro said.

"Of course I'd like to become your groomswoman!", Jennifer said and hugged Shiro tightly.

"We're happy you accepted our offer.", Adam said.

After she broke the hug, she looked at the two men in front of her.

"Well, could you do me a favor too?", Jennifer asked them.

"Of course. Tell us.", Shiro said to Jennifer.

"Well...... I have a kid named Keith in the orphanage. He has already been in twelve foster families and I promised to myself and to him that I'll find a family for him.", Jennifer said.

"Go on.", Adam said.

"And I was wondering because I can't stand watching him being thrown out from foster families, if you could take care of him, make him open up to you and find out what is his talent. I'm asking you because I know both of you, especially you, Shiro, can help people and make them trust you easily.", Jennifer said.

The two men looked at each other and without even saying a word they had already take their decision.

"We will take care of him. But I'm not gonna be father from such a young age.", Shiro said.

"And how is he gonna call you, Shiro?!", Jennifer asked Shiro confused.

"Um..... I don't know......... Maybe I'm gonna be like a big brother to him or his mentor.", Shiro said.

"Hey! Don't I have any part on helping him?!", Adam asked Shiro.

"Yes, you have....... Being the fiancé of his big brother or mentor.", Shiro said smiling.

"Idiot.", Adam said.

"So, when can we come and take him with us?", Shiro asked Jennifer.

"Can you come tomorrow?", she asked the two men.

"Okay.", Adam said.

*The next day*

Keith was in his room in the orphanage and was looking outside the window the squirrels on the trees. While he was doing that, he didn't notice Jennifer had opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Keith........", Jennifer said.

"Hey.......", Keith said.

"How are you doing?", she asked the teenage boy.

"I'm doing fine....... What do you want?", Keith said to Jennifer.

"Well, I've found someone who wants to take care of you.", Jennifer said.

"I told you I don't want a family.", Keith said.

"Trust me. These men are good friends of mine and they're gonna take good care of you.", Jennifer said to Keith.

Keith looked Jennifer at her eyes. Finally, he decided.

"Fine. But it's the last time.", Keith said.

"Okay..... Follow me.", Jennifer said.

Keith followed Jennifer through the building until they entered her office. There, Shiro and Adam were waiting for them.

"Keith, I'd like to introduce you Takashi Shirogane or Shiro for short and his fiancé, Adam W.", Jennifer said to Keith.

Shiro and Adam got up from the chairs they were sitting and approached the boy in front of them.

"Hi, buddy. What's your name?", Adam asked Keith.

"Keith...... Keith Kogane......", Keith said to Adam. Keith couldn't believe that he was going to get adopted by two men. Well, this was good for him since he was homosexual and the people who were going to take care of him were both homosexuals.

"So......... Will my last name change? Shall I call you dads?", Keith asked since there was silence between him and the two men for a few minutes.

"No, no, no, no...... Your last name will remain the same. And you don't need to call us dads because we're not going to look after you like parents.", Shiro said.

"And like what are you going to look after me?", Keith asked the two men.

"Well, me, like a big brother or a mentor, you choose.......... And Adam like the fiancé of me.", Shiro said.

"So, you're gonna act like a big brother to me and he's going to act like my brother-in-law?", Keith asked the two men.

"Yes.", Shiro said.

"And yes.", Adam said.

"Well, it's the first time I see that.", Keith said.

"What do you mean?", Shiro said.

"The people who adopted me are people who wanted to be parents and not a big brother and his fiancé.", Keith said.

"Is it a problem?", Shiro asked Keith.

"No, it's not.", Keith said.

"Well....... Shall we go?", Adam asked Shiro.

"And what about my belongings?", Keith asked Jennifer.

"Don't worry. I told the stuff to get them ready for you. They're waiting for you at the main entrance.", Jennifer said to Keith.

Ten minutes later, Keith was on the backseat of Shiro and Adam's car and was seeing for the last time the orphanage where he lived for four years. Shiro was looking at Keith from driver's mirror while Adam was taking a nap.

"Well, Keith......... Do you like exploring stars?", Shiro asked Keith.

"Yes.......", Keith answered Shiro.

"How did it started?", Shiro asked him.

"When I was younger, before my dad die, we would climb up the roof of the house and look at the stars. Also, he used to tell me stories about the stars. That's when my love for stars started. And I knew I belonged somewhere up there...... In the stars.", Keith said.

"Well, I have some good news for you. I and Adam are working as teachers at the Galaxy Garrison and we are the best pilots there. Would you like me and Adam help you become a pilot?", Shiro asked Keith.

"Sounds good.", Keith said.

"So....... Do you want to be a pilot?", Shiro asked Keith.

"Yes. When are we gonna start?", Keith asked Shiro.

"First we have to sign you up on the Galaxy Garrison. And then, the lessons can start.", Shiro said smiling looking at Keith.

Shiro could see that the boy who was sitting in the backseat of his car was having potential deep inside of him that he didn't know. And he, Takashi Shirogane, took the decision to help the young boy find out about his talent.

After 10 minutes, Keith had fallen asleep in the backseat and was dreaming about being a pilot and flying his ship. As he was flying his ship in the sky, a giant robotic red lion appeared in front of his ship with its' eyes glowing. For the first time after years, Keith smiled while looking at the lion. Then, the red lion flew away and another lion appeared in front of his ship but this lion was black. That's when Keith woke up from Shiro who was trying to wake him up. When he opened his eyes, he found Shiro having his left hand on his shoulder.

"We're here.", Shiro said.

Keith looked outside the window and looked at the building in front of the car. He stood still since he was amazed and stunned by the building.

*4 years later* 

It was true. Finally, Keith was trusting a person and he would open up to him whenever he wanted to without fear. Shiro was like a big brother to Keith and Adam was like the fiancé of the big brother. Shiro had helped a lot Keith and had managed to make him open up to him. Also, Keith had become one of the best pilots in his class and that happened because of Shiro. 

Right now, Keith was wearing his Garrison suit and was waiting for Shiro and Adam at the cafeteria of the building. When he saw them walking in, he raised his hands so they could notice him. Shiro noticed him and approached him along with Adam.

"Hello, Keith. Are you ready for your training today?", Shiro asked Keith.

"Yes, I'm ready for my training today.", Keith said.

"Then, let's go.", Shiro said.

Keith got up from his chair and followed his big brother/mentor for his training sequence. But he didn't know that in three months Shiro would presume dead because he would go in the Kerberos mission, he would be kicked out of the Galaxy Garrison because of his behavior, some strange energy would call him from a cave of the desert, he would find out that Shiro is alive and meet five other pilots. And that something was waiting for him and the other six pilots in the space........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave comments.


	7. The Purple Paladin: Eleftheria

*Phoenix, United States of America*

"Hey! Sl*t!", a 13-years-old boy yelled at a girl of his same age and pinned her in the wall.

"Where do you think you are going?", the boy asked the girl he had pinned in the wall.

"Dan....... Leave me alone........", the girl managed to say trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh...... What's happening? Are you gonna cry?", Dan said grinning wide.

The girl looked at the boy in front of her scared and his friends around them started laughing and calling her names.

"Sl*ts like you need to be treated like animals......", Dan said and punched the girl in the face.

The girl fell in the ground crying. She tried to get up but she couldn't. Dan and his friends laughed again and one by one they kicked the girl in the ground. After they left, the girl managed to get up by standing in the wall and ran in the school's toilets. When she entered the toilets, she locked the door and stopped in front of a faucet to clean the blood away from her face. She opened the faucet and threw water in her face with her tears rolling down her cheeks.

After she did that, she looked her reflection at the mirror. There he was again........ The stranger........ The wrong reflection of her......... He was wearing a black shirt and black pants........ Short blonde hair....... Blue eyes ready to let the tears go..........

The fact is that the girl was trapped in the wrong body. She was born physically boy and her soul was trapped in the wrong body. Her parents named her 'Lefteris' instead of 'Eleftheria' and she had to follow the strict rules of society as a boy. 

"Boys can't cry. Boys don't play with dolls. Boys don't wear dresses. Boys have to be strong. Boys have to be this and that.......", these were the same sentences Eleftheria would hear every day from every single person of her life. The only person who could understand her was her older brother: Ahmet.

Later that day, Eleftheria was waiting for her mom to come and pick her up from the school. While doing that, she looked at a heterosexual couple on the other side of the road who were exchanging kisses. Eleftheria let out a sigh feeling jealous of the girl and knowing she'll never get the chance to have a man in her life (no, she's not waiting for the prince on the white horse. But since she's a teenager, of course, she wants to have a relationship!). Then, she heard some children whispering who were some meters away from her and looked at them to find them looking back at her while giggling. That's when she heard the horn of a car. She turned her head to find her family's car with her mother on the driver's seat.

"Lefteris! Get in!", Eleftheria's mother said smiling.

Eleftheria opened the door and entered the car.

"So, how was school?", her mother asked.

"It was fine.", Eleftheria said trying to hide the truth.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like it.", her mother said understanding something was wrong.

"No, no, no! Everything is alright. I'm just tired........", Eleftheria lied to her mother.

"If you say so...... Let's go then.", her mother said and drove the car away from school.

Eleftheria's family is one the wealthiest families in the United States of America since her father had managed (after they moved in Phoenix) to become the governor of Arizona. But Eleftheria didn't care so much about it. And that is the only thing the other kids agree with her. She didn't want the other children to treat her like a human because she was the daughter of the governor. She wanted them to treat her like a human being because she's a human being too but that wasn't happening. Another information of her family is that both of her parents were students in the Galaxy Garrison when they were teenagers and had managed to go to space. Well, it was the family's tradition since almost all the members of the family were students there.

Eleftheria was dreaming of becoming a pilot too just like her parents and brother. Not only to follow the family tradition but also because she liked it and wanted to show she wasn't useless. When her brother became a pilot, she was so happy about him. 

Twenty minutes later, the car had stopped in front of the family's mansion. Eleftheria got out of her car and took her way for her room.

"Lefteris! Lunch will be ready in 1 hour!", her mother said to her.

"Fine.", Eleftheria said as she opened the door of the house and walked in.

Ten minutes later, Eleftheria was on her bed and was doing her homework but she was bored. That's when she decided to do something that only she knew about it. She got up from her bed and looked outside her bedroom window to see if there's anyone in the huge garden of the mansion. When she saw that there was no one, she opened the window, climbed out and jumped down. Before her feet could touch the earth, she raised her hands and the water of the pool got out from the pool and gathered right under her. Eleftheria moved her hands and the water turned into snow. She closed her eyes and she landed in the white beautiful thing. Then, she walked away, bended the snow with her hands raising it in the air, turned it into water again and put it back in the pool.

Yes, Eleftheria could bend water. Not only water but also earth, fire, air, plants, light, and darkness. She had find out about it when she was 9-years-old and had kept it a secret since then. But she didn't know how she could do that.

After she disappeared into the huge trees of the garden, she sat under a tree in front of the mansion's lake. She moved her hands again and this time, she raised 3 rocks from the ground and threw them with all her power in the lake. Then, she bended the water and created an ice ball throwing it at a tree tunk where it broke in many little pieces. Afterward, she took a deep breath and raised her hands towards the sky and fire came out of her hands. After that, she made the fire disappear and moved her hands right making the air blow and the branches of the trees moved. Then, she made fists with both of her hands and concentrated. Suddenly, her right hand became darker and her left hand became more white. That's when her left hand shined and a light came out of the hand and from the right hand dark came out. After that, she moved her hands again and she raised up high in the air leaves from the trees. Then, she let them fall back in the ground.

"I'm better on it than last weekend.", Eleftheria said smiling for the first time of this day.

To tell the truth, Eleftheria was training herself for two years now because she wanted to reveal her secret one day to the others and she didn't want something to go wrong. Also, it was the only thing that made her happy and wasn't boring for her while her brother was in the Galaxy Garrison.

"Wait....... Ahmet is coming today for dinner!", Eleftheria said and she panicked. She didn't want to miss lunch while her brother was her. The teenage girl looked at her clock on her hand and saw she had only five minutes to get back home. Without wasting time, she started running as fast as she could.

Back at the house, Ahmet was sitting with his two adoptive parents in the living room and they were talking about his work in the Galaxy Garrison.

"Wait, wait, wait....... You managed to beat the best pilot of the Galaxy Garrison after a bet you two had?", his father asked him.

"Oh yes. You should have seen the students' faces. They couldn't believe the great Takashi Shirogane was beaten by another pilot.", Ahmet said smiling.

"Well, Takashi can be the best pilot of the Galaxy Garrison but you're the fastest pilot of the Galaxy Garrison from what Iverson has told us.", his mother said.

"Anyway. Where's Lefteris?", Ahmet asked and that's when his younger sister (brother) opened the door and walked in.

"Ahmet!!!!!!!", Eleftheria screamed and jumped into her brother's arms.

"Hi, little brother.", Ahmet said as he hugged his younger sister.

"Wait........ I thought you were in your bedroom?", their mom said confused.

"Maybe you didn't saw me walking out of the house, mom.", Eleftheria said to her mother.

"Anyway. Since we're all here...... Who wants to eat?", their father asked them.

A few seconds later, all the four members of the family were having lunch in the dining room. During their lunch, they were chatting more about Ahmet's work in the Galaxy Garrison, talking about the father's day as the governor of Arizona, the mother's day and Eleftheria's day in school. The younger member of the family chose to lie again.

"Well, Lefteris.......", their father started and the two siblings paid attention to their father.

"Yes, dad.", Eleftheria said.

"What do you think about Galaxy Garrison?", her father asked her.

"Well, I think it's a cool place. I like that our family is having the tradition of going there and becoming pilots or astronauts.", Eleftheria said while smiling.

"What do you think about exploring the stars?", her mother asked this time.

"I find it amazing! I wanna learn more about our solar system, find out about the planets and galaxies outside our solar system, find out if there's life somewhere else except the Earth and become a pilot of the Galaxy Garrison of course.", Eleftheria said smiling at her parents and her brother.

"So, you want to become a pilot, right?", her brother asked this time.

"Yes! Wait....... Where are you three going this?", Eleftheria said curiously.

"Would you like to study at Galaxy Garrison and become a pilot?!", Ahmet asked her happily.

Eleftheria lost her words after she heard that. That meant she would be away from her bullies, she would follow the family's tradition, she would show she wasn't useless, she would reveal her big secret after they see that she's not worthless, she would become a pilot and more importantly, Ahmet would be one of her teachers!

"YES!!!!!!!!!", Eleftheria screamed happily.

"Alright! Then, we have to get you ready because we've already filled the form for you!", her brother said happily.

"What?! You did that for me?! Thank you so much, guys!", Eleftheria said to her parents and brother.

"But why get me ready?", Eleftheria asked.

"Because there's a new rule which says that the students, who want to study at the Galaxy Garrison, have to pass through some tests first to see if they're capable of.", Ahmet said.

"Okay..... When do we start the preparation?", Eleftheria asked.

"Tomorrow.", Ahmet said smiling.

*12 hours later*

After a day of thinking how it will be when she will be in the Galaxy Garrison, Eleftheria was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her brother had returned back in the Galaxy Garrison and her parents were sleeping in their bedroom.

Deep in her dreams, she was dreaming of being able finally to be herself and being a pilot. She wasn't piloting a ship but she was walking in the space, in the stars that she loved so much. As she was doing that, six giant robotic lions, a black lion, a red lion, a blue lion, a white lion, a green lion, and a yellow lion appeared and surrounded her. Eleftheria looked at all of them stunned as the eyes of the lions were glowing. That's when a seventh lion appeared. Eleftheria looked it and it was purple. The lion stood in front of her and leaned its' head down. Eleftheria approached it smiling and touched its' jaw with her hands. The lion's eyes glowed and Eleftheria smiled.

"Remember who you are........", a female voice said.

"What?", Eleftheria said looking at the lion.

That's when she woke up by the sun's light which was entering her bedroom from the window. She raised her head up and looked around her. Immediately, the teenage girl understood it was time to get up and get ready because her brother was gonna prepare her for the Galaxy Garrison today.

"Let's start our preparation.", Eleftheria said smiling as she got up from her bed and looked at the bright sun through the window of her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave comments.


	8. You're a disgrace!

The stars of the space were shining. Some of them were planets while others were stars that one day would die. And there she was........ Eleftheria standing in the middle of this beautiful view. The stars were shining in her blue eyes. Eleftheria looked behind her and looked at the Purple Lion behind her and the other six lions right behind it. The Purple Lion leaned again its' head down and opened its' mouth.

" _Remember who you are........._ ", a voice was heard.

Eleftheria tried to find from where the voice was coming but she couldn't.

"Lefteris...... Lefteris....... Lefteris!!!!!!!!", a familiar voice was heard.

Eleftheria opened her eyes and found her mother trying to wake her up.

"Mom......... 10 more minutes.", Eleftheria said.

"Come on! You have to get up!", her mother said.

"But I don't have school.......... It's Saturday.", the teenager said trying to get back to her dreams.

"Do you forget that today we have to go to Galaxy Garrison?", her mother asked her.

"Why?", Eleftheria asked.

"For you to see the stars.", her mother said and knowing that this is going to get her daughter off of the bed left the room.

"For me to see the stars........... The stars......... The stars........... THE STARS?! IT'S THE DAY!!!!!!!!!", Eleftheria said and in no time she was out of her bed.

In the dining room, her father and brother are having breakfast while waiting for her and her mother. As they were having their breakfast, the woman walked into the room and sat in her seat next to her husband.

"Where is Lefteris?", the father asked.

"5........ 4........ 3....... 2....... 1........", the mother said and that's when Eleftheria run into the dining room. She sat in her seat and in 2 minutes she had done with her breakfast.

"Okay! I'm ready! Let's go!", Eleftheria said happily.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! We can't go with you like this!", Ahmet said.

"What do you mean?!", Eleftheria said and looked at her purple pajamas.

"Oh...... Right............. Well, what do I have to wear?", the young woman said.

Ahmet got up and walked to his sister while holding a bag.

"What is this?", Eleftheria asked looking at the bag.

"Take a look.", Ahmet said smiling knowing his sister is gonna love it.

Eleftheria took the bag and opened it to see what was it. When she saw what was it, she smiled widely.

"A Galaxy Garrison uniform?!", she said smiling.

"Yes....... Now, go and get ready.", Ahmet said to his sister.

Without wasting time, Eleftheria ran upstairs to her room. She took the uniform out of the bag and laid it in her bed. The shirt was orange in the sleeves and shoulders and the rest of it white and there was a pair of black pants. The teenager couldn't contain the smile.

_*10 minutes later*_

Ahmet was standing outside his sister's bedroom. He knocked the door.

"Come in!", Eleftheria said from the other side of the room.

When he walked into the room, he saw his sister standing in front of the mirror. There she was, wearing her Galaxy Garrison uniform smiling and looking at her reflection.

"Lefteris..... I mean, Eleftheria......... You look beautiful.", Ahmet said to his sister.

"Thanks.", Eleftheria said to her brother.

"I can already see you being a pilot.", Ahmet said.

"Do you think that?", Eleftheria asked her brother.

"Yes. Actually, I see you even being the first human going out of our solar system....... Even galaxy.......... Maybe you might reach the end of the universe.", Ahmet said smiling.

That's when the smile disappeared from Eleftheria's face.

"Is everything alright?", Ahmet asked his sister.

"Ahmet......... The last seven days I have this strange dream. I'm standing in the middle of the universe looking at the stars and there are some strange giant robotic lions standing around me: a black, a red, a blue, a purple, a white, a green and a yellow. The most strange is that the Purple Lion is the only one which stands very close to me and it leans its' head to open its' mouth. When it opens its' mouth, there's a voice coming from somewhere saying "Remember who you are......". What does it mean?", Eleftheria said to her brother.

"It means that you know who you are and you have to be. And about those lions, I think it means there's a lioness hiding deep inside you waiting to reveal herself.", Ahmet said to his sister.

"It's not only that........ I also see something else. In one of my recent dreams, I'm standing along with you and six other people in a strange white place where I start walking along with one of the other figures towards a light where seven more figures are waiting for us. And before I walk into that light, I turn around to find you crying before the light covers me.", Eleftheria said.

Ahmet was just standing there and hearing to what she was telling him.

"When I saw this dream, it felt like I was gonna die.", Eleftheria said. Her older brother hugged her tightly. He could see her tears coming out of her tears.

"Look......... You're not gonna die. Not as long as I'm alive. I'll not let you die. I'll protect you no matter what happens.", Ahmet said to his sister.

"Thank you, Ahmet.", Eleftheria said hugging back her brother.

"So, I think it's time to go. Are you ready?", Ahmet asked his sister.

"Yes.", Eleftheria said as she took a paper in her hands.

"What is this?", Ahmet asked her.

"Nothing!", Eleftheria said and her brother left the room.

In fact, Eleftheria had written what she was going to say to her examiner in the paper and she was going to cheat because she had to say those things without looking at a paper. Then, she put the paper in the pocket of her pant.

Out in the garden, Eleftheria found her parents and brother waiting for her outside the helicopter. Well, Galaxy Garrison was about 2-4 hours away from Phoenix so they had to get there sooner and her family's helicopter was the best option. When she approached them, her parents were looking at her stunned.

"Lefteris....... You look so beautiful.", her parents said.

"Thanks.", Eleftheria said to them.

"Sorry for interrupting but we have to go.", Ahmet said.

"Oh, right!", Eleftheria said as she got in the helicopter followed by her brother.

Her parents weren't coming because they had some works to do but Eleftheria was going to come back along with her brother to tell them that she managed to get in the Galaxy Garrison.

After the helicopter took off, the two siblings looked at their parents who were saying goodbye to them by moving their hands. Since the journey to Galaxy Garrison was about 1 hour long, Ahmet decided to check out if Eleftheria remembered what she got to say to her examinator.

"Okay.......... So, what shall a cadet of the Galaxy Garrison do?" Ahmet asked his younger sister.

"A cadet of the Galaxy Garrison has to listen to their superiors, follow their instructions, never betray and always defend their home planet, Earth, in case there are aliens who will invade.", Eleftheria said while reading the paper without her brother noticing it.

"Great. What is the most important thing when you're in the same ship with other people?", Ahmet asked.

"We have to work together because if we won't work as a team then we're all in jeopardy.", Eleftheria said.

"You actually remember the important ones.", Ahmet said.

"Of course.......", Eleftheria said as she put the paper back in her pocket.

* _1 hour later_ *

"Eleftheria! Are you okay?", Ahmet asked his sister while standing outside the boys' bathroom in the Galaxy Garrison.

"I'm fine!", Eleftheria said.

"Are you sure?", Ahmet asked his sister again.

"Absolutely!", Eleftheria said.

"Something tells me that you're nervous.", Ahmet said.

"I. AM. NOT!!!!!", Eleftheria said.

"Eleftheria, can you come out and talk with me like normal people are doing?", Ahmet said.

The door opened and Eleftheria walked out. Ahmet looked at her eyes and saw the anxiety in his sister's eyes.

"Eleftheria...... Calm down....... You can do it.", Ahmet said to his sister.

"I don't know...... I'm not sure....... If something goes wrong?! If the examinator thinks I'm bad enough?! What if......?!", Eleftheria said.

"Hey, hey, hey! Deep breaths........ Nothing will go wrong. Everything will be okay.", Ahmet said to his sister and hugged her.

"Okay........ Can we go now?", Eleftheria asked her brother.

"Yes.", Ahmet said and broke the hug.

After a few minutes, Eleftheria and Ahmet were standing in a long hallway which was filled with people around her age and their parents.

"Eleftheria.", Ahmet said.

"Yes?", Eleftheria asked her brother.

"I have to go and check out something. Can you wait here?", Ahmet asked her.

"Okay, big bro.", Eleftheria said.

After her brother left, Eleftheria just stood there with her back on the wall and her arms crossed. She looked at the other people around her and sighed.

"I wish I could be like them....... Normal.", Eleftheria said.

"Hey there~", a male voice said.

Eleftheria turned around and looked at a tan boy.

"Can I help you?", Eleftheria asked the boy.

"Yes~ I think I just saw heaven in front of me and died~", the tan boy said.

"Sorry but I'm a boy.", Eleftheria said.

"What?", the tan boy said again.

"I'm a boy.", Eleftheria said.

"Oh....... Sorry....... You were just looking so feminine and I thought you were a girl.", the tan boy said.

"It's okay.", Eleftheria said.

"By the way, I'm Lance.", the tan boy said.

"Lefteris.", Eleftheria said to him.

"Well....... See you around then! I hope you pass the tests!", Lance said and walked away.

Eleftheria looked as Lance disappeared in the crowd and let out a deep breath.

" _I can't believe it...... I can't believe it....... I can't believe it! A boy thought that I'm a girl!_ ", Eleftheria said.

Eleftheria looked at the crowd again and that's when she spotted a black-haired boy standing a few meters away from and was trying to find someone. Eleftheria approached him hoping she could help him.

"Hello!", Eleftheria said to the boy.

The boy just looked at her and didn't answer.

"Can I help you?", Eleftheria asked the boy again.

The boy didn't answer again and turned his back to her.

"You don't need to be shy. I can help you find your.......", Eleftheria said.

"My dad has died and my mom abandoned me when I was a baby.", the boy said.

Eleftheria just stood there and looked at the boy. She immediately understood what the boy had been through.

"Keith! There you are!", a male voice said.

A Japanese man came out of the crowd and grabbed Keith by the hand.

"I thought I lost you!", the man said.

The man then looked at the boy next to Keith.

"It looks like you made friends.", the man said to Keith.

"I did not, Shiro. He approached me and started talking to me.", Keith said.

Shiro looked at the boy in front of him and understood he was feeling uncomfortable from what Keith had said.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. He's just not so sociable. I'm Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro, for short.", Shiro said.

"Wait! Are you Takashi Shirogane?! The most amazing pilot of the Galaxy Garrison that my brother beat because you two had a bet?!", Eleftheria asked amazed.

"Are you Ahmet's brother? Lefteris, right?", Shiro asked Eleftheria.

"Yes!", Eleftheria said.

"Well, your brother has told us a lot about you and your parents. See you around, Lefteris! Good luck!", Shiro said and he walked away along with Keith.

Once more, Eleftheria was alone standing in the big crowd. That's when she spotted this time a black boy with his back in the wall and looking nervous. Eleftheria decided to approach him and help him relax since he was feeling like her.

"Hey.........", Eleftheria said standing next to the boy.

"Hey........", the boy said.

"Are you alright?", Eleftheria asked again.

"No. I'm too nervous.", the boy said.

"You don't have to be nervous. Just calm down and you'll see...... Everything will be alright.", Eleftheria said.

"And how do you know that?", the boy asked Eleftheria.

"Well, my brother once told me that if I'm calm and not nervous, nothing will go wrong. And I think I already see a great pilot in front of me.", Eleftheria said.

"You think so?", the boy asked.

"Yes. And I think you're the one who's gonna keep your team together.", Eleftheria said.

"Thanks. I'm Hunk.", Hunk said.

"And I'm Lefteris.", Eleftheria said to Hunk.

"Hunk Garrett!", one of the examinators said.

"It's my turn!", Hunk said.

"Remember........ Be calm and everything will be alright.", Eleftheria said to Hunk.

"Okay.", Hunk said as he entered a room where his examinator was.

"Good luck!", Eleftheria shouted at Hunk.

As Eleftheria turned around, she stumbled and fell onto someone.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!", Eleftheria said as she stood up and helped the stranger, who happened to be younger than her, up.

"Are you okay?", Eleftheria asked the girl in front of her.

"Yes....... I'm okay.", the girl said.

"Look, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!", Eleftheria said.

"It's okay. You don't need to worry. I'm Katie by the way. But my brother calls me 'Pidge'.", the girl said.

"I'm glad to meet you Katie/Pidge. I'm Lefteris. Wait...... How old are you?", Eleftheria said.

"I'm 10-years-old.", Katie said.

"But you have to be 13-years-old if you want to study here.", Eleftheria said.

"I know. I'm just here with my mother to see my father and brother.", Katie said.

"Lefteris?!", Ahmet's voice was heard.

"I have to go now! And sorry again for felling onto you. Bye!", Eleftheria said.

"Bye, Eleftheria!", Katie said to Eleftheria.

Eleftheria disappeared in the crowd trying to find her brother who was calling her. After a minute, she finally found him.

"Eleftheria! Where were you?!", Ahmet asked his younger sister.

"I met some new students. Well, four new students because the fifth one is Takashi Shirogane.", Eleftheria said.

"Looks like you met the most amazing pilot.", Ahmet said.

Then, one of the doors in the hallway opened and Hunk walked out with the happiness drawn in his face.

"Hunk! Did you passed the tests?", Eleftheria asked Hunk.

"Yes!!!!! I did it! Thanks to you!", Hunk said happily.

"You're welcome.", Eleftheria said.

Then, another door opened and a man walked out of the office holding a list of names.

"Lefteris B.", the man said who happened to be Eleftheria's examinator.

"Present!", Eleftheria said loudly.

"Speaking without permission.", the examinator said as he walked back into his office.

"You're unlucky. This one is the most strict examinator.", Lance said who was standing next to Eleftheria.

"How do you know that?", Eleftheria asked him.

"My sister happened to have him.", Lance said.

"Lefteris!", Ahmet said and Eleftheria looked at him.

"Go....... I know you can do it.", Ahmet said.

Eleftheria took a deep breath as she walked in the office of the examinator and the door closed behind her. The blonde girl stood in the middle of the office waiting for the examinator to check out her body to see if she's manly enough to become a male pilot. As the examinator was checking her, Eleftheria gulped.

"Too thin. Too feminine. No muscles. Not manly enough. You're not good enough to become a male pilot.", the examinator said as he took notes in a paper.

" _Are you kidding me?! Because I'm not masculine it means I can't become a pilot?! In what century are we living?! 8TH CENTURY?!_ ", Eleftheria thought.

"Recite the most important rules of the Galaxy Garrison.", the examinator said.

"Well, a cadet of the Galaxy Garrison has to listen to their superiors, follow their instructions, never betray and always defeat...... No! Defend their home planet, Earth, in case there are aliens who will invade.", Eleftheria said cheating while the examinator was looking away from her and she had taken out of her pocket the paper and after she finished she burned it.

Eleftheria then felt two hands invading her pockets to find if she was cheating. After not finding something, the examinator looked at her. The blonde girl just smiled awkwardly.

"This way.", the examinator after he grabbed Eleftheria by her hand to follow him.

The next moment, they were in front of a machine looking like a video game.

"Is that a video game?", Eleftheria asked her examinator.

"No, it's a simulator. Now, sit!", the examinator said.

Eleftheria without saying something more sat immediately in the chair in front of the simulator. Then, the examinator turned on the simulator.

"As you know here we train young people on becoming pilots and astronauts. You have to prove that you can pilot a ship.", the examinator said to Eleftheria.

" _What?! Ahmet didn't say anything about it! I'm doomed!_ ", Eleftheria said as she started getting anxious.

Suddenly, the earth started shaking.

"What the.....? EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!!!!!!", the examinator said as he ran to protect himself under his desk and Eleftheria just stood up understanding it was her powers. She concentrated and the earthquake stopped.

Without wasting time, the examinator got out of his hiding spot and ran out of the office only to see that there was no panic and chaos. All the people turned and looked at him. Feeling shamed, he just walked back into the office and he closed the door.

"What was that?! Did the earthquake only happened in my office?!", the examinator said looking at Eleftheria.

"Quickly! Bring me some water!", the examinator said closing his eyes to calm down.

Eleftheria found the chance, grabbed the glass from the examinator's desk, created water by thin air and put it in the glass.

"Here you go.", Eleftheria said to the examinator.

The examinator opened his eyes and looked at Eleftheria confused.

"But how......? Never mind!", the examinator said and took the glass from Eleftheria's hands.

After drinking a sip of water, he spitted it out.

"What the heck?! This is burning!", the examinator yelled.

"I'm so sorry! Let me get you.......", Eleftheria said.

"No! Enough! Get back to the simulator!", the examinator said.

Eleftheria sat back in front of the simulator and grabbed the controllers. Once again, she started shivering from anxiety and that's when plants started growing inside the machine and destroying it.

"What the heck?!", the examinator said.

"I don't know what is going on!", Eleftheria said.

Suddenly, flames came out of nowhere and covered the whole simulator.

"AHHHH!!!!!! GET A FIRE EXTINGUISHER NOW!!!!!!!", the examinator said.

"Um....... Sir........ Your butt is on fire.", Eleftheria said.

The examinator looked back at his butt and saw flames burning his butt.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!", the examinator screamed and started jumping all around the place trying to put out the fire.

Eleftheria thought about air and quickly blew air towards the examinator to put out the fire on his butt, only to make it worse.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!", the examinator screamed.

Suddenly, the whole room was covered with strong light and then darkness. Every second, it was changing light or darkness. Outside the office, all the people were hearing confused not knowing what was going on.

"What is going on?!", Lance asked his sister.

Then, the door burst open and the examinator ran out screaming with his butt getting burned.

"PUT IT OUT!!!!! PUT IT OUT!!!!!!!! PUT IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!", the examinator screamed pointing at the fire in his butt.

Eleftheria ran out of the room, noticed a bucket for cleaning filled with water, grabbed it and poured the water in the examinator. Finally, the fire was put out but the examinator had a disappointed look in his face. Knowing she destroyed everything, Eleftheria gave the bucket to examinator and walked away to her brother's arms who was waiting for her. When she fell into her brother's arms, the examinator walked towards them angrily.

"You're a disgrace!!!!!!!!!!!!!", the examinator said throwing the bucket in the floor angrily.

"You may look like a pilot of the Galaxy Garrison but you'll never manage to be!!!!!", the examinator said to Eleftheria while employees ran into his office to put out the fire.

"Shut it!", Ahmet said to the examinator.

"IS HE YOUR BROTHER, AHMET?! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING!!!!!!! YOU AND YOUR FAMILY SHOULD BE ASHAMED FOR HIM BECAUSE HE BRINGS ONLY DESTRUCTION!!!!!!!!", the examinator yelled at Ahmet and walked away angrily.

Eleftheria, still in her brother's arms, tried to hold back her tears.

"Let's go........", Ahmet said to his sister.

As they walked through the crowd, Eleftheria noticed that Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk were looking at her with sadness and they were ready to say "I'm sorry" but they never did because of the other people whispering about her.

" _I'm a disgrace...... I'm destruction......... I'm nothing........._ ", Eleftheria thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave comments.


	9. The decision

__

Back in the family's mansion, the helicopter has already landed and the two siblings were walking together towards their house.

"Ahmet....... I'd like to be alone for a while.", Eleftheria said.

"Are you sure? You don't seem alright.", Ahmet said.

"Just......... Just go and tell them what happened.", Eleftheria said and walked towards the small forest of the mansion. As she was walking, she noticed her parents walking out of the house and looking at her smiling waiting for the good news.

" _I didn't make them proud....... I'm a disgrace....... I'm destruction....... They must be ashamed for me._ ", Eleftheria thought as she turned her back and continued walking towards the small forest. Both of her parents immediately understood that something went wrong.

Before she could disappear into the small forest, she looked back at her parents and saw Ahmet explaining to them what had happened. Eleftheria continued walking into the small forest feeling ashamed of herself. She stopped next to the lake and looked at her reflection.

" _Look at me....... I will never pass for a perfect pilot......... Or..... Or even a perfect child._ ", Eleftheria thought.

The next moment, she was standing at the end of the small quay.

" _Can it be........ I'm not meant to play this part?_ ", Eleftheria thought looking at her reflection again.

Then, she was walking inside the small forest again and the wind was blowing making the twigs of the trees dangle.

" _Now I can see it......... That if I were truly to be myself......... I would break my family's heart.........._ ", she thought while thinking about all the moments she had wore women clothes.

Not noticing it, she was standing outside a small warehouse where her mother was keeping all the mirrors she had collected from the countries she had visited. Eleftheria decided to go in to confront her million reflections. When she walked in, she saw in all the mirrors the same stranger looking back at her with the same expression.

" _Who is that boy I see? Staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_ ", Eleftheria thought again while looking at the stranger in her reflection.

" _Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide who I am though I've tried._ ", she thought as she walked deeper in the small warehouse and thinking about the times she tried to hide all the male characteristics.

  
" _When will my reflection show who I am inside?_ ", she thought as she stopped in front of a giant mirror looking at her reflection once again.

The next moment, she was sitting in a bench under a rosebush.

" _When will my reflection show who I am inside?_ ", she thought again as she was looking at the red blooming roses.

While she was sitting and watching the roses, she didn't notice her brother was standing behind her.

"They're beautiful, right?", Ahmet asked his younger sister.

"Yes...... They are.", Eleftheria said and her brother sat next to her.

Eleftheria looked away from her brother feeling ashamed. Ahmet started thinking about something that would change the mood of his sister when his eyes caught something.

"Hey..... Look at this.", Ahmet said pointing at a rose.

Eleftheria looked at where her brother was pointing and saw that the rose hadn't bloom yet.

"See that rose?", Ahmet asked his sister.

"Yes... I do.", Eleftheria said.

"You see....... It hasn't bloomed yet but when it will bloom it will be so much beautiful.", Ahmet said.

"What do you mean?", Eleftheria asked her brother.

"What I mean is that you have to wait if you want to find the beauty deep inside it.", Ahmet said as he took a rose and placed it in Eleftheria's hair.

"You believe it?", Eleftheria asked her brother understanding what he actually meant.

"I believe it with all my heart.", Ahmet said smiling to his sister.

"Thank you.", Eleftheria said as she hugged her brother.

"Remember....... If you want to succeed in your life, first of all, you have to be yourself because if you're not yourself you'll never succeed.", Ahmet said to his sister.

Back in the house, the two parents were waiting for their children in the living room. When the door opens and the two siblings walk in, the two parents looked at them.

"Lefteris....... Are you feeling alright?", her mother asked as she stood up and approached her daughter.

"I'm not feeling very well because of what happened today.", Eleftheria said.

"Would you like to talk about it?", her father asked.

"Yes.", Eleftheria said as she sat down in the couch.

"Well, what did happened?", her father asked.

"Before we get to what happened, I'd like to ask something else. Did any family member had magic powers?", Eleftheria asked her parents.

"No....... Why are you asking that?", her mother said to her.

"I just asked because I saw a dream last night with a deceased relative of ours having magic powers.", Eleftheria lied to her parents.

"Okay.", her father said.

"One more question. Am I adopted?", Eleftheria asked her parents.

The silence wrapped the whole room for 1 minute. Her parents froze from what she had asked and they didn't know what to answer.

"Mom? Dad? Am I adopted?", Eleftheria asked her parents.

"Well... Y-You s-see........", her father said.

"Yes, you're adopted.", her mother finally said not wanting this to last forever.

"Mary!", her father said to her mother.

"John! We can't keep this secret forever! He has the right to know the truth!", Mary said to her husband.

"And couldn't you reveal it when he wοuld be 18-years-old?!", John said to his wife.

"He asked now and he needs to know the truth. If we keep it secret till he's 18-years-old, it will bother him until then.", Mary said to her husband.

The two parents then looked at her daughter.

"I'm adopted.......", Eleftheria said.

"Lefteris..... No matter what they raised you and they're still your parents.", Ahmet said to his sister.

"I didn't say something like that! Of course, they're still my parents.", Eleftheria said to her brother. "But....... I need to know about my biological parents.", Eleftheria said to her adoptive parents.

"Sweetheart...... I'm sorry but we don't know anything about your biological parents.", Mary said to her daughter.

"Then, what about the orphanage where I was?", Eleftheria asked them.

"Lefteris....... The truth is that they found you in a strange baby-cod-like-machine in a cave of the desert.", John said to his daughter.

"What? How did they found me?", Eleftheria asked with her eyes widened.

"Two cave explorers had managed to found you in that cave because you were crying. The newspapers of the state were writing about you for a whole week and we decided to adopt you.", Mary said.

"It doesn't mean that my biological parents tried to kill me, right?", Eleftheria asked her parents.

"We don't know. It could be them or it could be someone who tried to kill you and had killed them.", John said.

Eleftheria stood still for some minutes. She couldn't believe it that she was adopted. That meant that her biological parents had to do something with her magic powers. She had to find out about them. She had to find who were her biological parents. But she couldn't do that because.........

" _Remember....... If you want to succeed you have to be yourself........_ ", Eleftheria said and looked at her parents. "Mom....... Dad..... There's one more thing I'd like to say to you.", Eleftheria said looking down.

She took deep breaths and got ready to reveal them the secret.

" _Okay....... You can do it......... They might not be your biological parents but they have to know......._ ", Eleftheria thought again. She took a deep breath and looked at the two people who raised her. "Mom...... Dad....... I'm gay.......", she said finally to them.

Her parents just stood there looking at her. Once again, the silence wrapped all of them.

"Very well........ Just go to your room and we will tell you when dinner is ready.", John said after two minutes of silence.

Eleftheria stood up and went upstairs. When she entered her room and closed the door behind, she could hear yellings coming from downstairs and she knew what was going on.

* _2 hours later_ *

The four members of the family were talking silently in the dining room. No one was talking about anything. Everyone was just having their dinner. The only thing that happened between them was looking at each other.

"Lefteris...........", John said.

"Yes, dad?", Eleftheria said looking at her dad.

"Do you want to be a girl too?", John asked his adoptive daughter.

Eleftheria took a deep breath and decided to tell the truth.

"Yes.", Eleftheria said understanding Ahmet had said it by mistake to him.

"Lefteris....... You know that is not natural.", John said.

"What?", Eleftheria said looking at her father.

"It's not natural for you to be homosexual and wanting to change your gender.", John said.

"And what makes you think that?", Eleftheria asked her father.

"It's the Bible, my son.", John said.

"It's not the Bible....... It's you.", Eleftheria said to him.

"Lefteris....... Stop it.", John said to his daughter angrily.

"No, dad....... The Bible isn't saying anything about being homosexual and wanting to change your gender.", Eleftheria said.

"And what do you know about those things?! You're still young! And it's just a phase!", John said angrily to his daughter.

"It's not a phase! And it has not to do with the age! I'm born this way! This is who I am!", Eleftheria said to her father.

"You know what you want to be and what you are is a shame for our family?!", John yelled at his daughter.

"The only shame for our family is you being homophobic and transphobic!", Eleftheria yelled at her father.

Ahmet and Mary stood silent looking at Eleftheria and John. Daughter and father exchanged angry glares. Suddenly, John raised his hand and slapped Eleftheria. It took a moment for Eleftheria to understand what had happened and when she did, she looked at her father. Sadness and anger were mixed in her face. Not wanting to look at her father any longer, she left the room crying.

Ten minutes later, Eleftheria was sitting in a bench of the garden crying while it was raining. She couldn't believe her own father had done this to her. She raised her head up and looked at the kitchen window of the house and saw her mother and father arguing. Then, the lights were turned off meaning they went to sleep. Eleftheria didn't want to go for sleep. She just wanted to run away and be who she is. Find out about her biological parents, find out about her powers, and prove to everyone that she's not useless. 

The blonde girl looked at a water puddle in front of her. There he was again....... The stranger........ The fake........ The lie....... She didn't want to see him anymore. She wanted to see her....... She wanted to see the woman she is meant to be. Eleftheria closed her eyes and when she opened them she looked at her reflection only to find that he was gone and she had come.

" _Remember....... If you want to succeed in your life, first of all, you have to be yourself because if you're not yourself you'll never succeed._ ", Ahmet's words echoed in her mind.

She just stood there. She couldn't play for her whole life. She didn't want to be someone she wasn't. She decided it was time..........

The next moment, she was back in her room getting a bag ready. Then, she prayed and opened a drawer where she was hiding female clothes. She took off her clothes, filled the bra with paper and wore it. She took the blonde wig she had and wore it carefully in her head. After that, she wore make up. The next moment, she was in her parents' room and was holding a letter and placed it to her mother's bedside table. She made a new participation statement for Galaxy Garrison online and put her Galaxy Garrison uniform in her bag. 

After an hour of getting ready, she was standing outside of the house. She looked back at it for the last time. Not wanting to stay there any longer, she started walking away without looking back, ready to find who she is. Three hours later, she was already out of the city.

Back in the house, Mary woke up from the loud sound of lightning and looked around her. That's when she noticed the letter on her bedside table. She took it and opened it.

"I'm sorry....... But I have to found who I am. I love you all. I promise I'm gonna be okay.", Mary read the letter.

"John! Wake up!", Mary screamed. John woke up and looked at his wife.

"What is it?", John asked and Mary gave him the letter.

"No...... It can't be.......", John said with widened eyes.

The main entrance of the house opened, and John, Mary, and Ahmet ran to find if Eleftheria was still there but it was a waste of time.......

"LEFTERIS!!!!!!!!!", John screamed.

"No............", Mary said with tears in her eyes knowing her daughter had run away.

Ahmet just stood there silent. Eleftheria had run away. None of them could believe it. She was gone. He didn't know what he had to do. He thought first of the Galaxy Garrison but immediately refused that Eleftheria would go there again because of what happened. Only if he knew that his sister was going there again to prove she was capable of, find out about her parents, find out about her powers and find out who she truly is...................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave comments.


	10. Eleftheria

It's noon, the desert is too hot and the sun is shining in the blue sky. And there she is....... Eleftheria....... She keeps walking in this endless desert trying to find the Galaxy Garrison while looking for it on the map she had.

"Wait....... Didn't I passed from here?", Eleftheria said as she looked at the same rock she had passed many times.

"But....... I don't understand........ The map says I have to........ Forget it!", Eleftheria said and burned the map with her powers. "Well....... I might never find Galaxy Garrison and die here all alone.", Eleftheria said as she kept walking.

Three hours later, Eleftheria is still walking. She doesn't know where she is going and she hopes to find something.

"I'm so hungry.", Eleftheria said hearing her belly chirping.

Ten minutes later, she gave up and fell in the ground. She knew she wouldn't make it out of the desert.

"I'm so stupid..........", Eleftheria said looking at the vultures flying in the sky. "I'm gonna die here, the vultures are gonna eat my body and no one is ever gonna find out what happened to me.", Eleftheria said.

She closed her eyes to relax for a while knowing it's useless for her to find the Galaxy Garrison. That's when she felt something licking her face and opened her eyes to find a dog above her looking at her.

"Hey......... Are you alone too?", she asked the dog.

The dog barked at her wanting to help her.

"Please, don't bark........ My dad yelled at me last night and I don't want to hear yellings again. What am I saying?! You are a dog! Not a human!", Eleftheria said.

The dog barked once again making the girl under it get up and look at it.

"Fine, fine, fine......... What do you want?", Eleftheria said.

Then, the dog pointed with his nose towards the horizon and Eleftheria looked towards where the dog was pointing. That's when she saw a gas station on the horizon.

"Thank, God! I'm not gonna die here all alone!", Eleftheria said and started walking to get to the gas station.

After she got there, she found a man cleaning the cleaning machines for the cars and approached him.

"Hello. Could I ask you a question?", Eleftheria said to the man.

"Go on.", the man said to her.

"Well, do you have any food here?", she asked.

"This is a gas station & food mart so....... Yes.", the man said.

The next moment, Eleftheria was sitting in a table inside the food mart and was waiting for her food to come. As she was looking around her, the bell's door rang and two men walked in. Eleftheria looked at the two men and gasped. It was them....... Takashi Shirogane and Keith, the boy she had met the last day.

"Okay..... Don't panic....... You have to calm down.......... They don't know who you are. Well, they know who you are but they don't know who you are since you're dressed up as a girl.", Eleftheria thought and put the menu in front of her face to hide.

"Here's your food.", the waiter said placing the food in front of her.

"Thanks.", Eleftheria said and started eating her food silently.

After ten minutes, Eleftheria had eaten all of her food and the waiter approached again.

"Here's the food bill.", the waiter said and gave Eleftheria the food bill.

"WHAT?! 100$ DOLLARS?!", Eleftheria screamed almost choking while looking at the food bill.

"Well, if you don't have 100$ you know what that means.", the waiter said looking at Eleftheria.

"Well..... Y-You see..... I-I don't h-have.......", Eleftheria said but before she knew it, someone placed 100$ in front of her. "I'm paying for her.", the man, who had placed the money, said to the waiter.

"Okay.", the waiter said taking the money and walking away.

"Thanks.", Eleftheria said looking at the man who happened to be Takashi Shirogane.

"You're welcome. Can I ask you something?", Shiro asked her.

"Of course.", Eleftheria said.

"Where are your parents?", Shiro asked her.

"Well, I don't have parents. I'm an orphan.", Eleftheria said.

"I see....... And what are you doing out here in the desert all alone?", Shiro asked her once again.

"Well, I'm looking for the Galaxy Garrison. You see, I have heard about it and I always wanted to become a pilot.", Eleftheria said.

"Have you made a registration statement?", Shiro asked her.

"Yes. To tell the truth, I made the registration statement when I was in an Internet Cafe.", Eleftheria said.

"And where did you find the money to do it?", Shiro asked her.

"Well, some people who were sorry for me being an orphan gave me some money.", Eleftheria said.

The two people stood silent for a few seconds before Shiro decided to break the silence.

"I see........", Shiro said.

"You don't believe me, right?", Eleftheria asked.

"No, I believe you!", Shiro said. "But it looks like it's your lucky day because I'm one of the teachers in the Galaxy Garrison.", Shiro said.

"Really?!", Eleftheria said.

"Yes. I'm Takashi Shirogane or Shiro for short and that boy over there is Keith....... Keith Kogane.", Shiro said.

"Is he your adoptive brother?", Eleftheria said.

"Yes. But it wasn't my parents that adopted him. It was me and my fiancé.", Shiro said.

"But then you're his adoptive dad.", Eleftheria said.

"No...... I'm not. I'm 24-years-old and I don't want to be called dad from such a young age. Besides, I'm seeing Keith as if he's my younger brother. The same goes for him.", Shiro said.

"He sees you as if you're his older brother?", Eleftheria asked.

"Yes. Besides, he doesn't see me as his adoptive dad, too. Because he thinks it's strange for a 24-years-old man to be the adoptive dad of a 13-years-old boy.", Shiro said.

"Well, you're both right.", Eleftheria said. 

"So....... Would you like to come with us?", Shiro asked Eleftheria.

"Yes, I'd like to.", Eleftheria said.

"Keith! Let's go!", Shiro said to Keith.

Once they were outside, Eleftheria was stunned by what she was seeing.

"You both have motorcycles?!", Eleftheria said.

"Yep. By the way, what's your name?", Shiro asked her.

"My name is Eleftheria.", Eleftheria said to Shiro.

"I see...... Well, do you want me to get you with my motorcycle or do you want Keith?", Shiro asked Eleftheria.

Eleftheria opened her mouth to say that she wants to be with him but then she looked at Keith. She remembered what had happened the previous day the first time she met him and decided to be with him.

"I'll go with him.", Eleftheria said.

"Very well. Keith, Eleftheria is coming with you.", Shiro said to Keith.

Once Eleftheria was sitting on the motorcycle, Keith climbed up and took his place in front of the steering wheel.

"Hold on....... We like to go fast.", Keith said to Eleftheria.

"From where do you want me to hold on? There's nothing back here.", Eleftheria said to Keith.

"Fine....... Hold on by my waist.", Keith said.

Eleftheria took a deep breath and placed her arms around Keith's waist.

"Ok..... Guys, are you ready?", Shiro asked the two teenagers.

"Yes.", Keith said.

Then, they drove away from the gas station.

*Thirty minutes later*

After they stopped outside the Galaxy Garrison, Eleftheria immediately jumped down to the ground.

"Are you okay?", Keith asked her.

"No........ I'm trying to calm down........", Eleftheria said.

"I told you we like going fast.", Keith said.

"Anyway....... Eleftheria, let's find you an examinator so you can join the Galaxy Garrison.", Shiro said.

"Wait....... We just got here.", Eleftheria said.

"Well, Galaxy Garrison is not a hotel.", Shiro said.

The next moment, they were standing in front of a door. Shiro knocked while Eleftheria and Keith were waiting. When the door opened and the examinator walked out, Eleftheria froze.

"Oh no...... It's him!", Eleftheria thought seeing the examinator she had the last day.

"What do you want Shirogane?", the examinator asked.

"We have a girl who wants to become a pilot.", Shiro said smiling.

"Has she made a registration statement?", the examinator said.

"Yes.", Shiro said.

"Okay. Let her come in.", the examinator said and walked back to his office.

"Go...... You can do it.", Shiro said.

Eleftheria gulped and walked into the office closing the door behind her. When the examinator saw her face, she froze again.

"Do I know you?", the examinator asked her.

"No, sir. You don't know me.", Eleftheria said.

"Okay..... Let's see if you're good enough to be a pilot of the Galaxy Garrison.", the examinator said.

Ten minutes later, Eleftheria walked out of the room.

"How did it go?", Keith asked Eleftheria.

"I did it! I passed the tests!", Eleftheria said.

"That's great! Let's find you now a uniform.", Shiro said.

"But I have one.", Eleftheria said getting out of her bag her uniform.

"That's not for you.", Shiro said.

"What?", Eleftheria said.

"You see...... This uniform is only for male students.", Shiro said.

"Oh.", Eleftheria said.

Once they had found her a new uniform, Eleftheria was now standing outside girls' locker room.

"Okay...... If there are any girls....... I'm gonna leave.", Eleftheria said.

When she opened the door, she saw many girls getting ready and immediately she closed the door.

"Nope....... It's too dangerous!", Eleftheria said.

When she found Keith and Shiro again, she told them that she can't change in the girls' locker room because she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Are you a lesbian?", Shiro asked Eleftheria.

"Um..... No. I just don't feel comfortable changing in front of people, no matter what gender they are.", Eleftheria said to Shiro.

"Okay. Let's get you to your room then.", Shiro said.

"My room?!", Eleftheria asked.

*In Eleftheria's room*

The door in front of Eleftheria opened automatically.

"Wow.......", Eleftheria said.

"Now you can change without worrying. See you later.", Shiro said and left.

The door behind Eleftheria closed and she stood still for about 1 minute. After she wore her new uniform, she fell in her new bed smiling.

"I can't believe it...... I'm in Galaxy Garrison! And I'm a cadet!", Eleftheria screamed happily.

"Attention! Attention! All the new cadets have to gather at the main entrance!", a voice announced through the loudspeaker of the room.

"Okay. Let's go!", Eleftheria said.

In no time, she was outside her room and was running down the hallways.

"Look out!", a male voice said. Eleftheria wasn't watching where she was going and she fell onto a tan boy.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!", Eleftheria said getting up and helping the boy.

Once the boy looked at Eleftheria, he smiled.

"Hello~", the tan boy said.

"Uh..... Hello to you too.", Eleftheria said remembering him from last day.

"I'm Lance~", Lance said.

"And I'm Eleftheria.", Eleftheria said starting to feel uncomfortable understanding he was flirting with her.

"Nice name, sweetheart~", Lance said.

"Thanks.......", Eleftheria said.

"Are you from outer space? Because this body is out of this world~", Lance said.

"WHAT?!", Eleftheria said and slapped Lance.

"Oh....... You have a strong arm for a girl.", Lance said to her.

Eleftheria just walked away angrily from him.

"We should go on a date sometime!", Lance said.

"WE'RE ONLY THIRTEEN!", Eleftheria yelled from the end of the hallway.

In the main entrance, all the new cadets had gathered waiting for the teachers to tell them what to do. Among them was Eleftheria, Keith, Lance, and Hunk.

"Alright, cadets! Silence!", one of the teachers screamed and all the students went silent.

"Today is your first day in the Galaxy Garrison! You are here to become pilots! Not to waste your time! I'm Commander Iverson by the way.", the teacher said. Meanwhile, Lance was flirting with other girls. "We're gonna split you up in groups. So, whoever listens their name, comes here! The first group is: Nadia Rizavi, James Griffin, Ryan Kinkade, Ina Leifsdottir, Keith Kogane, Lance McClain, Hunk Garrett, Eleftheria Basaiou!", Iverson said.

The 8 cadets walked through the crowd and stopped in front of Iverson.

"You eight are with Professors Takashi Shirogane and Ahmet B.!", Iverson said to all of them.

"WHAT?!", Eleftheria thought.

"This way, kids.", Shiro said to the 8 new cadets.

All eight of them followed Shiro in a room where it was full of simulators where Ahmet was waiting for them.

"Good evening, Ahmet!", Shiro said to Ahmet.

"Good evening.", Ahmet said.

"How are you today?", Shiro asked Ahmet.

"Not so good.", Ahmet said.

"What happened?", Shiro asked concerned for his friend.

"My brother ran away last night. Didn't you see it in the news?", Ahmet said.

"Oh...... I'm sorry. Have you found any clues for where he could have gone?", Shiro said.

"No.", Ahmet said when his eyes caught Eleftheria. He approached her and looked at her.

Eleftheria stood still not knowing what she should do. Ahmet understood he was scaring her and sighed.

"I'm sorry...... I thought you were someone else.", Ahmet said.

"Professor, I'd like to say you don't have to worry about your brother. I'm sure he's all safe and sound wherever he is.", Eleftheria said to Ahmet.

"Thank you....... What's your name, cadet?", Ahmet asked Eleftheria.

"Eleftheria....... Eleftheria Basaiou.", Eleftheria answered.

"You have the same name with my brother. But the female one...... Not the male one.", Ahmet said to her.

"Oh.........", Eleftheria said.

"Ahmet....... I know you are worried about your brother but how about doing something that makes you happy? Like teaching those cadets?", Shiro said to Ahmet.

"I guess you are right. So, kids...... Do any of you know what are those?", Ahmet said.

"They are simulators, sir.", James said.

"Very well. As you see, I've got ready for you two simulators. You're gonna split up again in two groups. The first group is Nadia Rizavi, James Griffin, Ryan Kinkade, and Ina Leifsdottir. The second group is Keith Kogane, Lance McClain, Eleftheria Basaiou and Hunk Garrett.", Ahmet said.

The next moment, the group of Eleftheria was inside a simulator while the other group was in the other simulator.

"Ok...... Since you're new at this, we're gonna start with an easy level.", Shiro said through a microphone.

The screens of the simulator turned on. The four teenagers were amazed by what they were seeing. It was like they were in the space.

"Ok..... Keith, you are the pilot, Eleftheria, you are the co-pilot, Lance, you are the communications cadet, and Hunk, you are the engineer cadet.", Shiro said. 

"Wait....... Why the mullet (Keith) has to be the pilot? I didn't come here to be the communications cadet! I came to be a pilot!", Lance said.

"It's only for today, Lance.", Eleftheria said to him.

"Fine.", Lance said.

"Um... Professor Shirogane, can I ask you something? Where is the tool box?", Hunk asked Shiro.

"As I said before, Hunk, it's your first day and we're gonna start easy.", Shiro said.

"Okay.", Hunk said.

Then, the training sequence started.

*10 minutes later*

"Very good, cadets. You were all amazing!", Ahmet said.

"Now, you can relax for a while before we start the next training sequence.", Shiro said and walked away with Keith following him.

"Thanks...... I need some time to calm down.", Lance said.

"From what?", Eleftheria asked.

"From this idiot who thinks is amazing!", Lance said.

"And who's this idiot?", Eleftheria asked Lance again.

"This mullet.", Lance said.

"You mean, Keith?", Eleftheria asked Lance.

"Yeah, him! Did you saw him how he was looking at me?!", Lance said to Eleftheria.

"How was he looking at you?", Eleftheria asked Lance.

"You should have seen him! Didn't hear what he said to me?! He told me 'Whatever'!", Lance said.

"Are you okay? He didn't say anything offensive.", Eleftheria said.

"Whatever! So.......", Lance said as he approached Eleftheria. "What do you think of him?", Lance asked her.

"You mean Keith? I think he's handsome and cute.", Eleftheria said.

Suddenly, Lance gasped.

"NOT ONLY HE TALKS TO ME LIKE I'M NOTHING! HE STEALS THE PRETTY GIRL TOO!", Lance said.

"What?", Eleftheria said.

Then, Shiro and Keith walked into the room. Shiro went to talk with Ahmet and Keith stood in the middle of the room with his hands crossed. That's when an angry Lance approached him.

"KEITH KOGANE!", Lance said.

"What?", Keith said.

"FROM THAT DAY ON WE'RE RIVALS!!!!", Lance said.

"Whatever.", Keith said not caring.

Meanwhile, Eleftheria had lost her words.

"Are you okay?", Hunk asked her.

"Did he just said to Keith that they're rivals from now on for no reason?", Eleftheria asked Hunk.

"It looks like.", Hunk said.

"Okay, kids! Let's go on the next training sequence!", Shiro said to the 8 cadets.

*Four hours later*

Eleftheria was currently lying in her bed. She was exhausted from her first day in the Galaxy Garrison. But she couldn't believe that Lance had started thinking that Keith is his rival. Suddenly, someone knocked on her door and Eleftheria got up.

"Come in.", Eleftheria said.

The door opened and Shiro walked in.

"Hey, Eleftheria. How was your first day?", Shiro asked her.

"It was good.", Eleftheria said.

"But you're exhausted, right?", Shiro asked her.

"Yes.", Eleftheria said.

"Well, would you like to come for dinner?", Shiro asked her.

"With you?", Eleftheria said.

"Yes. It will be me, my fiancé, and Keith. And it looks like you've started becoming good friends with Keith.", Shiro said smiling.

"What did he say about me?", Eleftheria said understanding Keith had said something about her.

"He said that you're cool, kind, awesome and that he'd like to hang out with you.", Shiro said.

"Are you sure he told all those things? Or it's just you who is trying to make him open up to people and find friends?", Eleftheria said to Shiro.

"If you want to know the truth, you can ask him if you come for dinner.", Shiro said to the teenage girl.

"Fine.", Eleftheria said.

In Shiro and Adam's room, Adam is cooking chicken with potatoes while Keith was lying on the couch.

"So...... How was your first day?", Adam asked Keith.

"It was fine.", Keith said.

"Shiro told me that you met a girl today.", Adam said.

"Adam, don't start telling me I have a crush on her because I don't like girls...... I like boys.", Keith said to Adam.

"I was going to say anything. Shiro told me that you find her cool, kind, awesome and that you want to hang out with her. Is that true?", Adam asked him.

"Yes.", Keith said.

"So, what's her name?", Adam asked Keith.

"Her name is Eleftheria. She's 13-years-old and she's an orphan just like me.", Keith said.

"It looks like she is similar with you in some things. Did you met any handsome boy?", Adam said.

"Yes. He's name is Lance, he's the same age with Eleftheria, he's Cuban and we're in the same group.", Keith said.

"Do you like him?", Adam asked Keith.

"I don't know....... Today, on our first break, he came to me and he said that we're rivals from now on.", Keith said.

"For what?", Adam asked.

"For nothing. I didn't do anything and he just came to me and said that we're rivals from now on.", Keith said.

"Okay..........", Adam said confused.

The door of the room opened automatically and Shiro with Eleftheria by his side walked in.

"It looks you brought a guest with you.", Adam said to Shiro.

"Adam, this is Eleftheria. The girl that I talked about her to you.", Shiro said.

"Nice to meet you, Eleftheria.", Adam said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, Adam. So, Shiro where's your fiancée?", Eleftheria said smiling.

"Um.........", Shiro tried to explain to Eleftheria that Adam was his fiancé.

"I'm just kidding! Of course, I understood Adam is your fiancé.", Eleftheria said smiling.

"Are you okay with that?", Adam asked her.

"Of course I am okay with this.", Eleftheria said.

"Well, dinner is ready. Who would like to eat?", Adam asked the three people.

The next moment, all four of them were having their dinner in the table and were talking about various things.

"Keith...... Can I ask you something?", Eleftheria asked Keith.

"Sure.", Keith said.

"Did you said that you think I'm cool, kind, awesome and you'd like to hang out with me?", Eleftheria asked Keith.

"Y-Yes......", Keith said.

"Well, Keith...... It looks like it's your lucky day. I'd like to be your friend.", Eleftheria said to him.

"Really?", Keith asked her.

"Yep. We're gonna be the best buddies, we're gonna become the best pilots in the Galaxy Garrison, you're gonna teach me how to drive a motorcycle and we're talking about boys.", Eleftheria said smiling to Keith, who was smiling for the first time and that made Shiro and Adam smile wide.

"Wait...... How do you know that I like boys?", Keith asked her.

"Shiro told me. Well, would you like for me to be your friend?", Eleftheria said to Keith.

"Yeah, I guess so.", Keith said smiling to her.

Eleftheria smiled wide for having found a friend for the first time. Not only that, but she was smiling because Keith was finally having a friend and she understood that they both had been through a lot of things.

*Four years later*

Eleftheria had managed to become a great pilot along with Keith and no one had found out yet who she was. Her hair had grown long and she didn't need to wear anymore a wig. Also, she had become friends with Hunk and Lance. Well, about the latter, they were just like friends because Eleftheria had started chasing him all around the Galaxy Garrison for flirting with her and not showing some respect towards women. Right now, she was standing with Keith in front of the spacecraft of the Kerberos mission.

"Do you think they're gonna be alright?", Eleftheria asked Keith.

"Are you crazy? Shiro is one of the best pilots and we both know it.", Keith said.

"Don't forget, Ahmet. He's one of the pilots, too.", Eleftheria said.

"Yeah...... They both are gonna be a great team in the Kerberos.", Keith said.

"What do you think about the Holts?", Eleftheria asked Keith.

"I think they're great scientists.", Keith said.

"To tell the truth, one of the best.", Eleftheria said.

"What are you two doing here?! Don't you know that the spacecraft is gonna be launched soon?!", a male voice said.

The two teenagers turned around and found an angry Iverson.

"Commander Iverson?!", Eleftheria said.

"Get out of here! It's dangerous for anyone to be next to the spacecraft!", Iverson said.

"Yes, sir!", both Keith and Eleftheria said and walked away.

Once they were in a safe distance from the ship, they saw the spacecraft launching. They looked at it amazed as it flew towards the sky. After two minutes, the spacecraft disappeared from their view meaning it was in space right now.

"Be safe.", Eleftheria thought. She wanted Shiro, Ahmet, and the Holts to be all safe during their mission in Kerberos.

"Well, wanna have a motorcycle race?", Keith asked Eleftheria.

"Let's do it then. I'm gonna beat you this time.", Eleftheria said smiling to Keith.

"Only in your dreams.", Keith said.

Then, the two friends ran to get to their motorcycles and start their race. Little they know that in one year they were gonna be in space, they were gonna be defenders of the universe along with 5 other people against an evil alien empire, and they were gonna pilot two giant robotic lions. And that those two lions are parts of the defender of the universe: Voltron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave comments.


End file.
